


If You Want Me

by Purifiddblade



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-11 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiddblade/pseuds/Purifiddblade
Summary: Camila Cabello is America's most loved female Latin artist. She's dropped her first album, Never Be The Same, and now she's on tour for the album. That is until Fifth Harmony joins her as the opening act. Lauren, Dinah, Ally, and Normani are all part of Fifth Harmony and when it turns out that Lauren was the childhood friend of Camila's, the rumor spreads like wildfire.





	1. Prolouge

**August 9th, 2003**

It was the first day of second grade and Camila Cabello had just started school at Miami Arts Elementary School. The school was devoted mostly to the arts like theatre, music, band, orchestra, painting, drawing, and technology. The school did still teach regular classes like English, Math, History, and Science, they just put more effort into the performing arts other than sports. They did, in fact, still have sports teams and gym classes, they just focused more on the arts.

Camila walked into the performing arts school with her princess backpack strapped tightly to her shoulders. She was new to the school and it's district all together. The school was a private school to more than five-thousand kids in total throughout the elementary, junior high, and high school. She had only gotten excepted, due to her piano skills. Camila had barely played the piano, but well enough.

When it was time for recess, Camila sat on the bench near the edge of the playground where the fence met a clearing. She just sat there and watched all the other kids play basketball or tag. She'd watch them chase each other around or talk to their friends. And there she sat at the edge of the playground. That is until another girl walked up to her and sat down next to her.

The girl was taller than her and looked a bit older than her. She was a brunette with piercing green eyes, eyes that anyone could fall in love with or be hypnotized with them. The girl wore blue jeans with a white Green Day t-shirt and a pair of black Converse.

The girl smiled and took a seat next to Camila. The girl looked like someone who had many friends and the popular kid who was more mature than many. But there she was, sitting next Camila.

"Hi!" The older girl said. "I'm Lauren, what's your name?"

"Camila," Camila said with her Spanish accent.

"Are you new here?" Lauren asked and Camila nodded. "Well, where'd you move from?"

"Um, Cuba." Camila said in a small voice.

"Cool!" Lauren said. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in second," Camila said, barely in English.

Lauren smiled and looked at Camila. "Do you want help with English, because I can help you if you help me with Spanish for my Spanish class."

"Deal." Camila smiled.

And the girls met at recess every day, teaching each other new words every day. Lauren basically aced Spanish and Camila could speak English fluently now. After meeting at recess, they had become best friends. Camila had been introduced to Lauren's other friends, Veronica Iglesias, and Lucia Vives, or Lucy. Lauren hadn't been too close with them because they normally hung out with the boys.

Vero and Lucy had grown up around boys, acted like them sometimes, and they loved showing off that girls are just as capable as boys are in certain activities or sports. Lucy And Vero had always been best friends and they met Lauren in Kindergarten and they became the three musketeers. The reason that Lucy and Vero were trying to prove a point because their male cousins or close friends of their siblings would tell them that girls could do this or that.

**October 24th, 2004**

Lauren had just started music class and Camila had been in the same class because of her 'musical' skill level. It had matched the level of a fourth-grader, not that she was complaining. It was just weird for everyone to have a third-grader in their class. It hadn't been the first time, but musicality wise, yes.

Lauren and Camila sat next to each other in that class and when they got their guitars, Camila excelled with the chords. She switched between the half chords and the full chords with perfection. The teachers were definitely thinking about putting her in the fifth-grade music class, but there was a huge age gap.

Lauren, on the other hand, had a hard time at first with the chords. She couldn't play the guitar to save her life. She didn't get it. The strumming or the chords. She broke two strings at first, trying to tune the guitar. That is until Camila helped her tune the guitar and get the chords and memorize every chord.

Then they started piano that year and Camila, once again, excelled. She only did well, knowing how to play because of her father, Alejandro. He taught her the basics when she was younger. She had definitely loved the piano the most. She played basic songs at first as she refreshed her memory on the keys.

Lauren, on the other hand, struggled to remember where each key was. She'd always be a key or two off. She got frustrated easily and she'd get sent into the hallway. That is until her Camila would work on piano skills after school at Camila's house. Lauren slowly got the hang of that.

After school, they'd go and practice their chords and then the piano. And after they finished that, they'd watch Sponge Bob or The Lion King. And then Lauren's parent would pick her up and take her home, repeating the process every day.

After they finished piano for the year, they started a basic drum set pattern. This was something Camila couldn't get. They were loud and obnoxious to her. She had a hard time getting the rhythms and timing right. So she skipped out on playing the drum set.

Lauren aced the drum set. She was a natural at it. She could play sick beats that everyone would get into. She thought that the rhythms were too easy and she'd always be ahead of everyone else with the instrument.

And then when they were in choir class, it was the entire Elementary school in that class. It was first-grade through fifth-grade. They were all separated by their grade level and Camila was not thankful for that because she didn't know anyone in the third-grade.

But what surprised everyone was that Camila had outstanding vocals and a great tone. The teachers wanted her to perform a solo during their concert, but Camila declined because she was scared of singing in front of an audience by herself.

Lauren had a great vocal range too, but she didn't sing as confidently as Camila did. She was more of a fit in the crowd kind of person. She liked to stand out, just not when it came to singing.

And when there was a singing competition at their school, Camila was encouraged to sign up by the teachers, but Camila gladly declined.

"Why didn't you sign up?" Lauren asked. "You are such a great singer."

"Because you didn't and if you won't, I won't," Camila said simply. "You're a better singer than I am."

"In your dreams," Lauren said. "I can't sing on my own very well."

"You know, my papa told me that when you don't believe in yourself, you won't get anywhere," Camila said. "I think you should at least try."

"I'll embarrass myself."

"Well, I see you doing very well," Camila said.

"Aw, thanks Camz," Lauren said. 

Camila smiled at the nickname Lauren gave her. It was different from Cami or Mila. It was...unique.

**September 6th, 2007**

Lauren was now in seventh grade while Camila was in sixth grade. A lot had changed since then. Lauren's grandma had passed and Camila had gone to Disney World and brought a stuffed lion from The Lion King back for Lauren and Lauren named it Nala. She slept with the stuffed lion all through the rest of Elementary school and then when she started Junior High, she put Nala on a shelf in her room.

Lauren had started hanging out with boys now that she had discovered the idea of dating and kissing. She gave her first kiss to a boy named Perry in eighth grade. She hung out with Lucy and Vero more often since she had been 'the popular girl' now. She had a bunch of boys crushing over her and they gladly kissed her as dares and Lauren just let them kiss her.

She didn't hang out with Camila as much anymore. Lauren had started having sleepovers with Lucy and Vero. They did their nails and talked about boys. Lauren stopped playing instruments, but she sang a lot. Well, she was encouraged after coming second place in the singing competition in fourth grade.

And while Camila was back to square one of the no friends, she sat at home and wrote music. She played the guitar and the piano, playing melodies. She played a lot of covers and when she was bored, she started a YouTube channel and posted a cover. And after she posted that cover, she went viral. She didn't know how, but she did.

Lauren still didn't acknowledge Camila very much and she just went about her day. She didn't know that Camila vent viral on YouTube. She didn't know anything about the girl anymore. She just knew how to talk about boys and how she liked this eighth grader, Luis.

**April 9th, 2011**

The first party Lauren would be attending. It was near the end of freshman year and Lauren was absolutely ready. Her boyfriend, Luis, who was in eleventh was taking her and she was ready for it. She was star-struck for Luis. She couldn't really talk about anything else but Luis.

When Luis picked her up in his beat-up Jeep, Lauren's parents became concerned. His Jeep looked old, rusty, and it had a lot of dents. But yet they let her go. She got into his car and kissed him softly across the console.

When they got to the party, Luis offered her a drink, a strong liquor. And Lauren accepted it. She took a sip and then went to beer pong with the seniors and juniors. She kicked their asses at the game and kept playing.

After the games of beer pong, she took fireball shots. She downed them like it was water. She didn't stop either. She just kept going while Luis watched her. That is until Lucy stopped her. She took the glasses away from her and yanked her away from Luis.

"The hell you're doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm having a good time." Lauren slurred happily.

Lucy gave her a cup of water and a slice of pizza. "There, that should help you sober up."

Lauren ate the slice of pizza and downed the water quickly. While her mind was still a bit cloudy, she could now see more than five feet in front of her. Then Luis pulled her to the dance floor where the bass was louder than anything else. It was loud enough to hear from the end of the street.

Lauren danced against Luis and grinded against Luis as the bass dropped. As much as Luis tried to keep up, he couldn't. He tried to pull Lauren in closer, but she kept moving away. She didn't feel right dancing with him and with her drunken mind, she knew that she didn't actually like Luis. So she pushed him away from her and ran.

Lauren basically ran to the backyard where all of the troublemakers, more like emo people, were. They were smoking weed and taking cocaine. Lauren didn't exactly want to be there, but she saw Vero in the crowd of teens.

"Hey, Lauren!" Vero shouted. "Come join us!"

And so Lauren joined them. She didn't exactly smoke weed or take cocaine, she just took a cigarette and smoked it. Lauren laughed with the boys and then she realized that she didn't have a ride home. And how was she going to sneak into her house, drunk and high?

Lauren pulled her phone out and called the only person in her contacts that wasn't at the party. And she doubts that she'd pick up, but it was at least a try.

_"Hello."_

"Camz?" Lauren asked.

" _What's up?"_

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Lauren asked. "I'm kind of drunk and high."

_"I can't drive and you know that_ ," Camila said

"Don't worry about that, can I sneak in for the night?"

" _I don't know, we haven't really talked and you're like with new friends."_

"Please," Lauren begged. "If my parents found out, I'd be dead."

_"Just tonight."_

Lauren hung up and told Lucy to get her boyfriend to drive her to Camila's house. Lucy, Vero, and Lauren all piled up into Lucy's boyfriend's car so he could drive them home.

Camila sat in her room, writing a song. Nothing new though. It was something different though. Something that might be playable or something that she could put up on her YouTube channel. She had only gotten verse one and the chorus down, but it was a start.

When she heard a pebble hit her window, she closed her notebook and stuffed it into her desk quickly. She opened her window so she could let Lauren in her room. Lauren would probably be gone before the sun rises. That's what Camila hoped for.

Lauren climbed through the window and took a seat at Camila's desk. She smelled of smoke, alcohol, and chicken wings. It was a weird smell, but Camila ignored it. She told Lauren to take a shower, and she did. It helped the stench too. Camila gave Lauren a pair of pajamas and Lauren put them on.

"Thank you," Lauren said.

"Yeah, no problem," Camila said, looking away from Lauren. "Why didn't you stay with Lucy or Veronica?"

"Vero is staying at Alexa's and Lucy is staying with her boyfriend." Lauren shrugged. "Plus Alexa is pretty much an asshole."

"She can sing."

"That she can, but I don't like her very much."

"Why did you call?" Camila asked. "I mean after a year and a half of radio silence."

"I don't really know," Lauren said. "I just thought about that."

Camila nodded and rested her head on her hand that was propped up on the pillow. "You know that smoking is bad for you."

"Yeah, it just happened I guess." Lauren shrugged. "I kind of broke up with Luis, but that's okay. I didn't really like him."

"How was your first party?"

"Fun, I think that they're kind of boring though," Lauren said. "I guess it's because I went with a boyfriend and not with friends to hang out."

**May 16th, 2012**

Lauren kept attending the parties and kept smoking and smoking weed. The more she'd go to parties, the worse her condition got. Camila wouldn't say she was addicted, she was more addicted to the parties and it was something to do and get her mind off of school. Still didn't make it right to do though.

Lauren's grades were barely getting her past her sophomore year and the school year was basically over in a week and if she didn't pass her finals, she probably would have to be pulled back. She had taken the finals last week and the grades were yet to be posted.

So there sat Lauren in Camila's room, staring at Camila's laptop, waiting for the finals grades to post. It was a Friday, after a party, of course, and Lauren was kind of high, but enough to be conscious about what she was doing. She'd slur her words here and there, but she was fine. Plus, Lauren wouldn't be at Camila's if she hadn't been at a party.

Lauren refreshed the page again, hoping to see an update on her grades. And when she refreshed the page, there had been a number next to the bell. She clicked on grades and went to see her finals grades. She was relieved to see either an A or a B on her finals.

"Camz, I passed my classes!" Lauren smiled and gave Camila a hug.

"That's great Lo!" Camila smiled.

Camila knew that Lauren studied her ass off, even along with the partying and the drugs. Camila helped Lauren study because Camila was always ahead of her classes and taking AP classes. Camila knew a lot of the things that Lauren was studying for and that was good for Lauren. So Lauren would go over to Camila's every night to study with her and they'd just talk like they did when they were in elementary school.

"Hey, Cami," Lauren said. "Did you do well on your finals?"

Camila looked over at Lauren and nodded. "I got top of the class."

Lauren was filled with relief and excitement, knowing she wouldn't have failed her sophomore year, but that also meant that her time with Camila would probably end. Not that she want to or anything, she could've just kept going over.

"Hey, Camz," Lauren said. "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Camila choked on her water that she had just taken a sip of and she was almost out of words. Camila didn't know what to say. What would she say? What would Lauren do? She didn't want to lie.

"No."

Lauren nodded. She got up silently and took a sat crisscrossed on Camila's bed, facing Camila. "Well, if it had to be one person, who would it? No celebrities because you'd pick Harry Styles in an instant."

"Um, no in particular." Camila murmured. "I haven't really had time to think about that."

Lauren then leaned in to kiss Camila's lips and to Lauren's surprise, Camila kissed her back. Camila pulled away and smiled. She had tasted the alcohol and the cigarette taste of Lauren's lips but she pushed it aside.

"I can't have a stranger taking your first kiss."

**June 7th, 2012**

Lauren was getting addicted and she wanted something more than her weed and cigarettes and her cocaine. She felt as if she needed it and since it was summer, it was kind of harder to sneak out. But luckily, her parents were always on dates or at business dinners on Fridays. They always had left the three siblings alone and Chris and Taylor weren't even suspicious of Lauren sneaking out.

Lauren had gotten back together with Luis after their two-month-long breakup. Lauren felt bad for pushing him away, so she apologized and they started dating again.

Lauren met up with Luis, Keana, and Alexa who were in the backyard, shooting up some drug. And there sat Lucy Vives, making out with Keana.

Lauren had met Keana and Alexa through Luis. They were his childhood best friends and neighbors. So they were kind of like Vero and Lucy, attached all the time and like twins, but not related.

"Hey Lo!" Luis said as he approached Lauren.

He pecked her lips and smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, sneaking out tonight was hard though."

"Just say you're spending the night at Alexa's," Luis said and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Alexa is literally the definition of a bad girl and goody fucking two shoes around adults."

"Maybe," Lauren said, biting her lip. She's rather sneak into Camila's room and kiss her instead.

Luis walked Lauren over to the small campfire in the backyard and took a seat next to Keaton. "Hey man, Keana scored us some heroin."

"Ey, Keana!" Luis shouted. "Nice score!"

Keana broke her kiss with Lucy and gave them a thumbs up. Luis took a few syringes and passed them around and then held his hand out for Lauren to take. Lauren, being blind and stupid, took the syringe and injected the toxic drug into her arm.

This high was way better than her weed and cocaine. She felt lighter and less unhappy. Then Luis gave her a pill. "Ecstasy pill."

Lauren took the pill and swallowed without water. "Hey, you got a bottle of that?" She asked.

Luis handed her a pill bottle and she put it into her small backpack on her back. They sat out there, drunk and high until someone shouted, "COPS ARE HERE! RUN!"

Everyone scattered around, trying to make an exit. Luis took Lauren's hand and pulled her through the gate door into the alleyway behind the house. "What about Luce, Vero, Lex, and Keana?" Lauren asked. "And Keaton."

"They all have escape routes." Luis huffed.

"That was fun," Lauren smirked, stealing a kiss from Luis. "The adrenaline rush is amazing."

"You know what would be better?"

"What?"

"Skydiving," Luis said and Lauren smiled. "I'll take you when you turn eighteen."

**November 11th, 2013**

Camila and Lauren had been in a fight. Not a physical fight, a verbal fight. It was a major disagreement and one of the first times that they had talked in about sixth months. When Lauren would go to parties and get completely wasted, she would go to Camila's house to stay the night and she'd always be gone before sunrise. That is until Camila threatened to tell Lauren's parents that Lauren had been drinking and taking drugs.

Lauren was seventeen and she was failing her Junior year. She couldn't fail because she wanted to go to college but her going to parties and taking drugs was setting her back. So every time she'd take a step forward, she'd take two steps back. It was plain simple.

Lauren couldn't piggyback on Camila anymore now that she had threatened to tell her parents that it had been happening for two and a half years. Camila didn't know about Lauren anymore and she really didn't know the girl very well. She just knew the Lauren that came to her house late at night.

So when Lauren got home that day, her parent was sitting on the couch, watching television. And it hit Lauren. Her parents never watched television together. Lauren waited for Chris or Taylor to enter the room, but they didn't. Lauren sat her bag down and sat down across from her parents.

"So we get a call from Camila." Clara started. "And she says that you've been staying at her house every weekend. She said that you were drunk and high. We need to know if she was right about her claims."

"Just let me explain."

"No Lauren, you've been showing up at Camila's house for the last two and a half years drunk and high!" Mike shouted. "The poor girl doesn't even know you! She's scared for Sofi because she thinks you might hurt her."

"I'd never harm Sofi!" Lauren said and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"There no sorry now." Her mother's voice said. "We are sending you to a rehab center anywhere but here in Miami. It will probably be in New York. You'll finish your high school years there too."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Lauren nodded and went to her room to pack her bags. She sat in her room, crisscrossed on the hardwood floor, crying. Something she hadn't done in forever. She was probably a danger to her younger siblings too.

Lauren heard a knock on her door, but she didn't bother to see who it was. But Lauren looked up to see her younger brother, Chris, standing there. He seemed a bit tense around her.

"Hey." He said in a small voice. "I heard dad, you're leaving?"

"Yeah." Lauren wiped her tears and smiled weakly. "I'll be back soon, though. Don't worry. I'll be back for your graduation and for Taylor's."

"What about your graduation?" Chris asked.

"It'll be an online document," Lauren said. "But don't worry, when I get home, we can celebrate."

Lauren stood up and gave her brother a hug. She knew Chris knew what was going on, she just wanted to make it sound more like it was going to be okay.

Wen Lauren got into the car the next morning, she kind of wished that Camila would've been there to see her off. Camila was her best friend and the only person that kept her sane throughout the parties and drugs. Even though Lauren knew she was putting Camila through hell, she still felt bad.

//

Camila felt bad. She snitched on her best friend. Well- ex-best friend. She didn't really know Lauren after she started Junior High. Camila did know that Lauren was leaving for New York the next day and she really did want to be there to say goodbye, but Lauren wouldn't want her to be there.

So Camila took out her notebook full of songs and flipped to the page that was titled 'Real Friends.' She picked her guitar up from its stand and started strumming a few chords before playing around with the lyrics and how she would sing it.

Once she perfected the chords and the way it would be sung, she got her camera out and started playing a few chords and started to sing the song that took a year and a half to write. After all that she had experienced with Lauren, she finally finished the song.

**Real Friends (Original Song)**  
**_15,230,019 Views_ **  
_Camila Cabello........17k Subscribers_

The video blew up instantly and people fell in love with the song. Camila didn't write much more to post, she just wrote and kept the music. She continued doing covers but none of them had beat that video in views.

**July 9th, 2015**

Eighteen-year-old Camila Cabello heard the doorbell ring. It was the summer before Camila was heading off to college. She was watching Disney movies with Sofi while her parents were at work. Camila answered the door to see a man in a suit. She was absolutely surprised. She had thought it was the neighbors or some kid selling cookies or popcorn.

"Um, excuse me?" Camila asked politely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Martin Utoff, I work for Syco Music under Sony." The man said. "I also work for Epic Records."

The man was about six feet, three. He wore a tailored suit and he had slick black hair. His eyes were a gray color and his nose was very pointy and shaped. He did look the part. The guy looked about forty-five.

"Um, what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man smiled. "You're Camila Cabello, right?"

Camila nodded. "So are your parents home?"

"No, they're at work," Camila said. "I'd invite you in but I have an eight-year-old in my living room. I don't think that would be okay with my parents."

"I insist, I have a family of my own."

Camila nodded and let the man in. She leads him to the living room and told to have a seat. Camila told Sofi to go to her room for a bit and she did. "My parents should be home soon."

Martin nodded and started asking questions about Camila. He asked if she was single and about where she was born. He asked about her favorite food, color, animal, or anything along those lines. He wasn't there to make her uncomfortable.

Camila sat there and listened to Martin talk about his family and his son, Riley. Martin sounded like a kind man and very caring. He didn't sound like one of those asshole husbands that did nothing for the family. He was a hard worker who only did his job for Sony to support his wife and son. If it were his choice, he'd be painting or sketching something. But it would be hard to make a living with that industry. And Martin loved nothing more than his family.

When Camila's father pulled into the driveway in his old beat-up truck, Camila smiled. He got out and entered the house to see a middle-aged man in his living room with his eighteen-year-old daughter and his eight-year-old daughter nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Mr. Cabello, I'm Martin," Martin said and held his hand out to shake Alejandro's. Alejandro took Martin's hand and shook it. "I work for Epic Records and Syco Music."

"Well nice to meet you," Alejandro said. "What business do you have with my family?"

"Well, I have come to Camila with a chance to sign under Sony," Martin said. "If she'd like to. Make sure to read the contract before you decide or even think about accepting or declining."

Martin pulled out an inch or two stack of thick of paper. It's not very long, it's just in bold and large print."

Alejandro thanked Martin and they all sat down at the dining table to go over the contract. They read everything and then Martin went into detail about things that didn't make sense or things about being a celebrity.

When Sinuhe entered the house Martin introduced himself and told her about his business with Camila. Sinu sat down with the others as they finished going over the contract. Camila had definitely wanted to sign but she was making a deal to give up her privacy. But singing and music was her passion.

Camila went over the most important things in the contract and made sure to read it carefully to make sure this is what she wanted. When she finished reading the contract, she signed her name the few times it asked her to.

"Okay, Camila." Martin smiled. "Thank you for your time. I'll see in LA in about three weeks."

"Good meeting you." Camila gave Martin a hug. "I hope to see you again."

Camila really did enjoy the man's dreams and stories. She had liked the man very much. But she was more concerned about the record deal she had just signed. She was crying happy tears.

**August 25th, 2015**

Lauren had just been signed with three other girls to form the girl group 'Fifth Harmony', but why did they name it Fifth Harmony? They named it Fifth Harmony because there were supposed to be five members but the fifth member pulled out and there was no going back.

Lauren signed with Dinah Jane Hansen, Normani Kordei, and Allyson Brooke, or Ally. She had gotten to know them pretty well during the rehab center. They all had been there for broken bones or for being a drug addict. They started talking about music and they found out that they all had the same intention and the same interest in music.

The girls then decided to write a few songs and get instrumentals for the songs that they wrote. They ended writing an EP that Sony Syco and Epic had enjoyed. So there they were, signing with Martin Utoff.

"I just signed another artist a few weeks ago," Martin said. "She's a really good singer, songwriter. I won't tell you who but when her album or her single comes out, you'll know."

"Cool," Dinah said. "I'll find the name though."

Lauren signed her name and hugged the girls tightly into a group hug. She never thought that she'd be signing for any record label at any time. She would've gone to school for Political Science and study all of that.

It was just her luck to be singing with three other amazingly, talented singers. The thing is that she never looked back on anything or anyone back in Miami except for her family. She talked to Chris and Taylor sometimes, but not very often.

Lauren called her mom to tell her that she had signed for Sony with Ally, Dinah, and Normani. She started to tell her mom about the other girls and about their EP that they wrote. When she hung up with her mom, they were on a plane to LA.

**July 7th, 2017**

Camila just dropped her first album after releasing her collaboration with Shawn Mendes 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' and after releasing 'I Have Questions' 'Crying in the Club' 'Crown' and 'Hey Ma' with J Balvin and Pitbull. She released Never Be The Same and Havana early to promote the coming album and what to expect.

Here she sat with Travis Mills for Beats 1 podcast. She sat across from Travis, waiting for the interview to air. When the red light flashed, she knew that the interview would start.

"Hello, it's Travis Mills here in the studio with Camila Cabello!" Travis said. "It's good to meet you, Camila, how are you?"

"A bit tired." Camila chuckled. "Releasing an album is a lot of work and I wanted to be awake at midnight last night to see the album release."

"I just want to ask, who is this album about?" Travis asked. "Is it about your ex, Austin Mahone or Shawn Mendes?"

"Definitely not about either," Camila said. "Shawn and I are on good terms and we talk. Austin and I haven't really talked but we're on good terms."

"Then who is this album about?"

"Well, it's about my childhood and this friend I had," Camila said. "Some of the songs are about an ex, though."

"What is your favorite song from the album?"

"Probably Consequences." Camila smiled. "Like I said, not going to say who it's about but I think lyrically and musically, it's my favorite."

"Did you know that Havana is number one on the Billboard charts?" Travis asked.

"No, no at all." Camila chuckled. "I honestly fell asleep right after the album dropped and literally woke up about two hours before meeting you here."

"This is your second number one on the Billboard charts, how do you feel?"

"I think it's great, honestly." Camila smiled. "I shared the last number one with Shawn and that was great, but Havana being number one right after the release is incredible!"

The interview went on about her album and then it went to fan questions in which Camila answered as truthfully as she could. When they got to the end, Travis finally asked, "Is there going to be a tour and if so, when?"

"Yes, there is going to be a tour," Camila said. "Next year after New Years."

"Do you have plans for the tour already?"

Camila smiled widely and nodded. "Definitely. I have a clear vision on what I want for the tour and I have a lineup of people for openers."

"Could you give us a few names?"

"Um, I'm really interested in two groups, Fifth Harmony and Little Mix," Camila said. "I really like their music. I don't really want to look them up or learn their names before I meet them. I feel like names effect on who I'd choose."

"Awesome!" Travis smiled. "This is the last question, is this album dedicated to any friends?"

"Like I said, my childhood crush and my two best friends who helped me live through writing this album, Lucy Vives and Vero Iglesias."

"There you have it, Camila Cabello!"


	2. Beginning Of Something New

**February 9th, 2018**

Camila Cabello stood in front of her tour bus that had her name written big in yellow. There was no giant face or anything on the bus, just her name written on it. She didn't really want her name written on the bus, they just told her that her name had to be on the bus. She had the option to put her face on the side of the bus too, but that would be very extra. It would be more like a child pop star, waiting to soak up attention. Camila wasn't that kind of person.

Camila didn't initially pick her openers, she just listened to the music of the options that were handed her. She didn't want to know their name only because she thought that names would affect her final pick. And when she first heard 'Reflection', she fell in love with the song. She went on to listen to a few more songs by the artist. Then she went on to listen to the rest of the list. But Camila had liked the first artist. She never asked for the name, she would do that when she the artist.

When the second bus arrived, she was handed the schedule and took a look at the opening act's name and it read 'Fifth Harmony'. Camila smiled and thought it was an interesting name. She was dying to look them up, but she wanted to learn their name when she went to meet them. The group was supposed to be on the bus, settling-settled- when the bus arrived.

Camila walked toward the bus to go meet the girls and the rest of the crew that would be sharing a bus with them. Camila opened the door to see a load of people walking through the bus and some people sitting on the couches with their phones.

When Camila broke the silence, everyone looked and stared at her. "Hi, I'm Camila Cabello. I think you guys already knew that, but here I am. I'd like to gather everyone's names and meet the Fifth Harmony group."

Camila gathered the crew's names and then she waited for the girls of Fifth Harmony to show up. They all assumed that the girls were getting comfy in their bunks. So when they all walked into the small living area with the kitchen, Camila stood up.

Camila had noticed the four girls. She smiled at them. They all looked her age or older and that was good, knowing that she wouldn't be dealing with hormonal, bratty teenagers. Camila did like kids and teens, she just didn't think she could live with them.

"Hi, I'm Camila." Camila smiled. "I just wanted to get your names. Sorry that I didn't know them in advance. I don't like picking people based on names, so I wait to meet them before I know their names."

"Yeah, that's fine." The smallest girl said. "I'm Allyson, call me Ally."

"I'm Dinah Jane Hansen, or Dinah Jane or Dinah." The Polynesian said. 

"Normani Kordei." The darker skinned girl said.

"Lauren Jauregui," Lauren said.

Lauren knew who this was. It was her 'childhood' best friend, then the girl who turned her in. But Lauren could kind of thank her for snitching because then she wouldn't be with Ally, Dinah, or Normani. Lauren might've still been on drugs and not in college or anything. She might still be hanging out with Vero and Lucy. So Lauren had to give Camila some credit.

When Camila heard Lauren's name, she was shocked. It could be any Lauren Jauregui, but there was only one in Miami. The only one that looked like the Lauren she knew. She still had the piercing green eyes, but her hair was now dyed black. Camila thought that she looked more beautiful than ever. Camila would be lying if she said that Lauren wasn't her crush for a while. But Camila had gotten over it after Lauren went to sixth grade.

"Nice to meet you guys," Camila said. "Lovely meeting you."

"It's our pleasure." Normani smiled. "We'll be on a world tour for almost a year and a half together!"

"I'm very excited," Camila said. "I think that this will be a great world tour. I do have a plan to have Taylor Swift perform with us one night and then Ariana Grande in London."

"You're kidding?!" Dinah exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." Camila chuckled lightly.

"Can we see if Beyoncé will join us?" Dinah joked.

"I'll see what I can do." Camila joked back.

"Hey, can we get Shakira here too?" Ally asked.

Camila shook her head at the girl who just looked at the ground sadly, but playfully. Camila had already liked the group of girls. Dinah then nudged Lauren who was just standing aside.

"Lauser, stop being antisocial and have some fun with us," Dinah said. "We all know that you're the most talkative other than Ally. She talks to trees."

Lauren shook her head at Dinah and Dinah gave her the widest smile possible. Lauren looked at the ground and still said nothing. Dinah excused her and Lauren and she pulled Lauren into the back of the tour bus.

"What is your problem, Lo?" Dinah asked. "Talk to me."

"It's personal," Lauren mumbled.

Dinah scoffed and shook her head at the girl. "Nothing is going to be personal on this tour. We're living together for a year and a half in hotel rooms and this bus. Get used to no personal space."

"It's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it," Dinah said sternly. "I'm not letting you leave until you speak. Or maybe I can make an excuse and say that you were daydreaming about Camila."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Dinah who just smirked. Lauren huffed in defeat and shook her head at the Polynesian. "I knew Camila growing up and she's the reason why I ended up in rehab."

"How is she the reason?"

"She snitched."

"Well good," Dinah said. "I wouldn't have met my Lauser if not for her. We should get back now. So I want you to go out there and talk, okay?"

Lauren nodded and Dinah walked to the front of the bus, Lauren following her. When Dinah approached Normani, Ally, and Camila, Normani raised a brow and Dinah mouthed 'later'. Normani nodded and went back to the conversation they were having.

The girls all talked about their boyfriends and their ex-boyfriends and their parents. Shawn came up quite a bit during the conversation because they were all Shawn Mendes fans. Then they asked about how she got to open for One Direction on their American leg of the tour. That is until they all went solo.

The girls then asked about meeting The Vamps and other boybands that basically everyone gushed over. Camila seemed to have met them all. And they asked about Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, and Ariana Grande.

When Camila finished talking to them about her encounters with the other famous people, she was called to her bus. She was sad to not talk to the girls so she decided to get their numbers to put them in a group chat so that they could text while on separate buses.

"Nice meeting you all." Camila smiled. "And good to see you again, Lauren."

And with that, Camila exited their tour bus to get to her tour bus. She shared a bus with her mother, Sofi, her father, Vero, and Lucy. So when Lauren was sent off to rehab, she befriended both of the girls and they all hung out. They all found out that they all had more in common than expected. Lucy and Vero weren't very stuck up since Lauren left because when her presence ended, they snapped out of their party phase.

"Hey Mila, how was meeting Fifth Harmony?" Lucy asked.

"It was good." Camila smiled. "You would never guess who is in the girl group."

"Who?" Lucy and Vero asked together.

"Lauren Jauregui."

Both girls started cracking up and laughing hysterically. Never in their lives had they thought that Lauren fucking Jauregui would be in a girl group. They always thought of her as a popular girl who could sing but waste her life with drugs. But they thought of her wrongly and too shallow.

"You're fuckin' kidding me?!" Lucy shouted so loud that anyone within five miles could hear her.

Vero and Camila glared at the girl. Had she forgotten that there was a ten-year-old on the bus? Sofi was only ten and she didn't need to be scared by such foul language, but yet, no one her age hasn't heard such words. Most kids her age start swearing and cursing like it's no big deal but when they're around their parents, they're all suck-ups. That was one thing that everyone hated.

"Lucia!" Vero slapped her wrist. "There's an innocent child on the bus!"

Lucy chuckled. Was Vero stupid? Of course, Lucy knew that. It wasn't that it slipped, it was everyday language and out of habit. But she knew all of Sofi's secrets. She knew that Sofi knows all of the swear words on this planet and all the words that, god forbid, that she shouldn't say. It didn't help, but Lucy didn't care.

"Nothing she hasn't heard." Lucy shrugged.

Camila narrowed her eyes at the girl sitting on the other side of the couches. They had been sitting in the back of the bus that passed the bunks. Camila did, indeed, not enjoy Lucy's presence sometimes because of her inappropriate jokes or remarks. Camila just shrugged it off and went to another subject.

~!~

The buses pulled into the first location, which was The Chase Center in San Francisco. Camila hadn't understood why they didn't start the tour off in Los Angeles but then they explained that Los Angeles would be the last tour date in North America.

Camila exited the tour bus first, followed by Lucy and Vero. They all walked and talked about Camila's performance and how cool it will be seeing the set for the first time and they watched as Camila worked her ass off to get it perfect.

"So we need to go watch soundcheck for Fifth Harmony to make sure that they sound good," Camila said. "Martin said that we should do that every now and then, you know?"

"I guess." Vero shrugged and followed wherever Camila was walking.

Camila had no idea where the hell she was going but she just kept walking and then she finally got to the stage where they were setting everything up for Fifth Harmony's performance and then how they would switch the set for Camila.

Camila made her way off of the stage and took a seat in one of the chairs that were a bit away from the snake pit. Vero and Lucy took a seat next to Camila and they all went through their social media feed, especially Twitter. Twitter was one-hundred percent their favorite, well Lucy and Vero's favorite. Camila's favorite was Tumblr.

Camila waited for soundcheck to start and while she waited, the three girls started reminiscing about their sleepovers and things that happened in Camila's junior year and Lucy and Vero's senior year. They talked about how Luis got mooned and then the boys told the entire school how small his dick was.

When the four girls walked onto the stage, Camila, Lucy, and Vero silenced. They watched as the girls grabbed the microphones and then they started to talk into the microphones. They started goofing off, which was fine because who doesn't do that during sound check? Then they started singing Let It Be by The Beatles.

Camila was blown away by their singing because she knew for a fact that they had never performed it live and they never put it in the song lineup to perform. The way that they switched parts so well and how they sang it was mesmerizing.

Lucy and Vero sat next to Camila, gaping at the sound of their voices blended together to make a beautiful sound. Let It Be or any slow song like that would be a good way to show off their true colors. An upbeat song might not be as easy for anyone to decode the real sound.

Then after they finished singing Let It Be, they started singing Apple Bottom Jeans and then they started dancing to the song. And boy did they know how to dance. Anyone in the crowd could be turned on from that dancing.

Camila wasn't the easiest person to turn on, but boy Lucy and Vero sat there and still gaping. They were impressed and thought that the room was getting hotter. Camila chuckled at the two girls who still sat there.

Once the sound check was over, Camila made her way back to the stage to greet them. Vero and Lucy silently walked behind Camila, their minds all over the place. When they met the four girls at the middle of the stage, Camila smiled and looked back at Vero and Lucy who were still making their way back to the stage.

"Sorry about them, they're just impressed and probably horny now." Camila chuckled.

Once Lucy and Vero made it to the stage, they were probably back to normal now. Lucy was still staring at them in a weird way so Vero nudged Lucy a bit harshly and Lucy glared at Vero. "Can you not?!"

"Stop being rude, then," Vero said simply.

Camila felt embarrassed by her friends. They were still very childish even though for Vero's matureness, they still acted like children.

"Nah, it's good," Dinah said. "Lauser here is very immature most of the time."

"Lauser?" Vero and Lucy said as they started laughing.

"Wow, real subtle." Lauren scoffed.

Camila shook her head at the two girls next to her and smiled. She had forgotten to introduce them. "Guys, this is Vero and Lucy. We went to school together."

"And once upon a time, we were buddies with _Lauser_ here," Lucy added.

Dinah chuckled and Ally smacked Dinah's wrist. "Can we be nice to Lauren?"

"I vote for that," Lauren said.

Camila chuckled and shook her head at the two girls. Camila was now deciding if she wanted to add Vero and Lucy into their group chat because obviously, they were all getting along just fine. Camila smiled at how Lucy and Vero made them all laugh.

"Camila!" A familiar voice shouted from behind the stage.

Camila looked behind her to see Martin. She had been blessed with the option to bring Martin along. He had helped her through the process of writing her album and getting the album released and her album picture. He had been there throughout it all. He had, personally, became one of Alejandro and Sinu's favorite people.

"Soundcheck," Martin said.

Camila walked behind the stage to grab her acoustic guitar, pick, and her capo. She put the guitar around her shoulder and walked back onto the stage. She put the pick in her mouth as she took the microphone and put its stand. She spoke into the microphone to see if it was functioning and thank god that it was.

Camila started strumming basic chords like the A chord and the D chord. Then she started playing Never Be The Same. Not that it was the name of the tour, it was just one of her favorites off of the album and it was the easiest to memorize and play.

She ended up singing the adlibs because she enjoyed singing the adlibs more than the lyrics. She knew that she'd do the adlibs during the performance because the track would be playing without the instrumentals because Camila decided that she wanted a full band on stage with her.

Once she finished singing, she had an idea. She put her guitar aside and looked to all of the girls, including Vero and Lucy. "I have an idea. Since my performance is a bit short, I was thinking that we could do a cover or something together at the very end and maybe sit down and talk. Like on stools or whatever."

The girls looked at each other for a quick second. It was a bit late to put that into play, but they could make it work. They'd just simply sit on stools and sing. They'd just have to sort out the parts.

"I'm all for it," Dinah said. And once said it, she meant for the entire group. "Now, we need to pick a song."

"I vote for Apple Bottom Jeans." Lucy snickered.

"I can't sing that song without dropping down to the floor." Dinah groaned. "Plus it's a bit extra. I say Ex's and Oh's by Elle King."

"Oh, good idea," Lauren said. "Can we put some of Let It Be in there?"

"Hell yes," Camila said. "I'm down. Lucy, Vero, can you sing that well?"

"Bitch, I was born to sing." Lucy scoffed playfully and Vero lightly hit Lucy's shoulder.

~!~

So when the performance started, Fifth Harmony got on the stage and sang 'Miss Moving On', 'BO$$', 'Worth It', 'Reflection', 'Sledgehammer', and 'Who Are You'. They danced their hearts out and sang and put more than a hundred-and-ten percent into their performance.

The girls wore shorts that complimented their well-shaped ass and oversized NBA team Jerseys that supported their hometown team.

When they finished Who Are You, they bowed and walked off of the stage as the lights dimmed out so they could put Camila's set in. Which was basically a microphone stand, a stand for her guitar, and the somewhat extra staircase in the center of the stage. There was a platform in the middle and two cases of stairs on each side.

So when the lights came back on, there stood Camila. She was at the top of the stairs with the microphone stand and her with the guitar. She wore a short two-piece black and cream colored dress. She smiled and spoke into the microphone. "Who knows a song called I Know What You Did Last Summer?"

All the fans started squealing and shouting as the lights turned off and turned on about fifty seconds later. And there stood next to Camila, Shawn Mendes. He held a guitar and he smiled at the crowd. And in the middle of the stairs was a grand piano that had appeared too.

Both Camila and Shawn started playing the intro to I Know What You Did Last Summer and they both stood at the top of the stairs, singing their hearts out to the song. Camila put her guitar down after the song ended and took the microphone off the stand.

"Do any of you know a song called Bad Things?" Camila asked and the fans shouted.

The band started to play as Camila started singing the chorus. She sang and when it got to the first verse, the smoke screen covered the stage and when it cleared, there stood Machine Gun Kelly or Colson Baker. He started singing verse one as Shawn Mendes sang with him and played the acoustic guitar to the song.

Everyone went crazy because Shawn Mendes, of all people, was performing with Camila Cabello. Everyone knew that Shawn and Camila dated, but they never expected for them to go on tour together. No one really expected Machine Gun Kelly to show up either.

Once they finished Bad Things, Camila started OMG and both Shawn and Colson joined in on the song. Just like they did on most of the songs. When Camila started Hey Ma, Colson took the part of Pitbull and Shawn took J Balvin's part.

After Camila sang all of her songs, expect Consequences and Something's Gotta Give, a smoke screen and appeared again as a few bursts of flames shot from the edge of the stage. When the fire dissolved, a video came on, on the screens beside the stage and behind Camila, where the stairs had been removed and the smoke still very much existed.

The video was a montage of videos Camila had taken during the process of writing and filming music videos, plus the vacations. Then vocals overlapped on the video. "When you love someone, there are consequences. It could be your family disapproving of the significant other or loving the wrong person or being gay....."

The voice paused for a moment as the video stopped showing clips and then it went to a video where Camila sat in a white background on a stool. "Have you ever had to face the consequences of loving someone? Have you had disapproval of your boyfriend or girlfriend? Have you been judged for who you're with.....?"

There was another pause. "There are consequences for everything. But the one consequence that affects you most is love. Whether if it's a breakup, a disagreement, cheating, abusing, or whatever it might be...."

The background music of the electric guitar stopped as the video stopped and the spotlight was on Camila, who sat at the piano and started playing Consequences. After she finished Consequences, another video started. The lights turned off once again as another smoke screen filled the stage.

There in the video, sat Camila on a stool in the same exact place she was the other video. She wore just normal jeans and a cropped white shirt. Her hair had been up in a messy bun and her makeup lacked a bit. But she made it look cute.

"Have you ever loved someone so deeply that you'd do anything for them? Then there's this point in the relationship where the emotions were just fake and you said 'I love you' but you didn't mean it....?"

Camila paused for a short second and then went on. "Have you ever given everything to that person and all they do for you is nothing? Have you ever felt so small because nothing was given back and you just wanted to leave....?"

"Did they ever make you feel like you're living half of life because they have the other half of you?"

Then the spotlight was back on Camila and she started singing the last song by herself. She sang Something's Gotta Give beautifully and the videos that she had playing made the entire audience either feel emotional or cry.

Once she finished Something's Gotta Give, the lights turned off and then there were nine stools, some taller than the others, sitting on the stage. Then the nine bodies that were to sit in the chairs walked up on stage. They were all in normal clothing. Just jeans and shirts.

There were five chairs in front where Lauren, Dinah, Ally, Normani, and Lucy sat. Then in the back was Vero, Camila, Colson, and Shawn. They all had microphones in their hands but only one spoke. "We still have some time so we're going to sing you some covers together."

Shawn still had his guitar as she started strumming the intro to Ex's and Oh's. The girls started to sing and the boys joining in on the song later on. It was more like a freestyle kind of singing. There could be a bunch of ad-libs from different people while others just sang to the given lyrics. Then when they finished Ex's and Oh's, they went to sing Let It Be. It was a bit different. Someone people got solos and then they'd all sing together.

"Anyone like to dance in here?" Dinah asked. "Because I sure do!"

Then over the speakers, the instrumental to Apple Bottom Jeans started playing and everyone stood up from their stood started to sing to the song and dance. There was no coordination, it was just for fun and to end the night off right.

~!~

After the performance, everyone sat in Shawn and Colson's bus that they shared with the male crew members and Martin. They all sat in the small living area and joked around and talked about the performance.

They were all touched by Camila's personal videos that she had recorded for the songs Consequences and Something's Gotta Give. They all had been tearing up a bit because it gave the kind of vibe that would make you tear up or get emotional.

Then they touched the subject of the freestyle which everyone enjoyed. The saw the entire stadium crowd standing and dancing to Apple Bottom Jeans, which was good.

After they all hung out in Shawn's bus, when they made the stop for the night, they all went back to their bus to go to bed. While Camila was going through the news, she found an article about her first stop of the tour.

**Clevver News-**   
**Camila Cabello's first tour starts in San Francisco (2.10.19)**

**_Camila Cabello, the 20-year-old female Latin artist, kicks off her Never Be The Same tour in San Francisco, California. Her opening act, Fifth Harmony, did an amazing job with choreography and the vocals. Camila Cabello had Shawn Mendes and Machine Gun Kelly join her to sing with her on in a majority of her songs. The end of her performance, she [Camila] had videos playing that made the crowd emotional and on the verge of tears. The set surprised the fans a lot, plus the grand piano that sat in the middle of the stairs that Camila had appeared on, along with Shawn Mendes. At the end of the performance, Camila had brought out Fifth Harmony members, Ally, Dinah, Lauren, and Normani, along with Shawn and Machine Gun Kelly, along with two of her closest friends, Veronica Iglesias, and Lucia Vives. They had sung in a more freestyle-ish way._ **

Camila smiled after reading the article. The article made her feel like she did well on the first stop of the tour and she was ready to keep going on tour. Even if she had to do interviews all the time and the meet-n-greets that she very much enjoyed.

Camila put her phone down and laid her head down on her banana pillow. She closed her eyes and went back on the days of her childhood, a childhood where she and Lauren were still best friends. A childhood where Lucy and Vero were their friends too. But that would never happen.


	3. Show Some Affection

**February 14th, 2018**

Yay, Valentines Day! It was definitely one of Camila's least favorite days of the year, simply because it was full of love and most of her ex-lovers were fake-asses. Shawn wasn't exactly a fake-ass, he just wasn't her type, plus he was kind of gay and their relationship was a PR relationship. 

To the world, Camila was a straight as a ruler kind of person. But in reality, she was bisexual and she didn't want to tell the world because it would affect her music career. That was how to music business worked. If you came out, it'd be hard to get your music out there because then people would judge and the labels didn't exactly want that.

For Valentines Day this year, she was performing in Oakland, California. California might be a nice state, but she absolutely hated it there. She had barely any friends there and it was pretty lonely. All of her friends were at home in Miami. Even if she were friends with Taylor, Ariana, and Shawn, they were always in the studio or with their childhood friends. She couldn't really rely on them too much either. So Camila spent a lot of time either in the studio or watching Netflix at home.

Camila had basically forgotten that it was Valentines Day because she was so focused on the performance that night. She hadn't gotten anything for anyone so since it was like four am in the morning, she caught a cab to the nearest Walgreens. She had to get stuff for everyone because she was a caring person and leaving people out was not part of the plan.

When the cab pulled into the Walgreens, which was about a mile and a half away from the arena, where they were parked, Camila paid the driver and thanked him. She got out and entered the building. She opened her notes and started listing the people she had to get stuff for.

_Valentines List_

_\---------------_

_Lucy_  
Vero  
Sinu  
Alejandro   
Dinah  
Lauren  
Ally  
Normani  
Shawn  
Colson  
Sofi  
  


Camila shut her phone off and grabbed a cart because god knows what she'd get for everyone. So Camila went to the card section and got a few cards for everyone and grabbed about fourteen bags for everyone's gifts. Then she went to the aisle, which was about three isles wide, with all the candy and stuffed animals.

Camila then grabbed a whole bunch of boxes of chocolates for the crew and everyone else. Then she got a few stuffed animals for everyone on the list, not the crew. Camila also grabbed a bunch of candy bags for them to eat after the shows and some fake roses everyone.

She then went to the aisle where there was facial care of whatever and grabbed a bunch of Stridex Acne Pads so it would help get rid of the acne if anyone got zits from the chocolate. Camila chuckled to herself and went to the arts and crafts aisle and grabbed a few notebooks and a bunch of markers, pens, colored pencils, and some pencils.

When she finished there, she went to the front where there was phone chargers, magazines, portable chargers, earbuds, and all that stuff. Camila then grabbed a bunch of long charger cords, earbuds, and a few magazines. She then went to the food section and down the aisle with all the soda crap and grabbed a bunch of Snapple and sparkling grape juice.

When Camila finished shopping, it was about five am and she had to get back and get everything sorted out. She checked everything out and caught a cab again. She had a bunch of grocery bags and it was going to take a minute to get everything onto the bus.

Camila snuck to the back and locked the door the connect the bedroom to the back lounge area. She dumped everything out and sorted the bags and items out for everyone. She put the assorted chocolates in every bag and then put the card she got for each person in the bag after signing it. Then she put notebooks and the drawing supplies in Lauren, Sofi, Lucy, Vero, and Normani's bag. She then put a stuffed animal in each bag. After she finished each bug, she put a fake rose that stuck out of the bag. She wrote everyone's names on the bags for them and carried them to the front of the bus.

She put the crew's assorted chocolates in a small trash bag with some other bags of candy she had bought.

By the time she finished getting everything together, it was seven and it was about time for everyone to actually be awake. Camila carried all of the bags into the main dressing room where they would hang out before a performance. She'd give them their gift then.

So since she didn't like Valentines Day, well her getting gifts, because people would just give her a box of chocolate. Camila always went overboard for her friends during Valentines Day because no one else would and that's why she didn't like Valentines Day. Camila liked giving gifts, but not receiving.

After Camila put the bags on the coffee table, she then went back to the bus to pretend to sleep so it wouldn't give anything away. Luckily when she entered, no one was awake. So Camila snuck into her bunk in the middle row. Her mother and father definitely slept on the bottom because it was easier to get into without having to climb. Sofi slept in the middle row with Camila and Lucy and Vero on the very top bunks.

Camila got about fifteen minutes of sleep until Lucy opened her curtain and screamed in her ear to wake up. Lucy giggled and Vero then slapped her arm. "Lucy, don't be mean."

Lucy groaned and walked away as Vero nicely slapped Camila's face lightly. "Time to wake up. You have about five minutes to shower."

Camila nodded and got out of her bunk as she slowly walked to the front of the bus. She smiled at everyone who sat there, sipping a cup of coffee, except Sofi.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Sinu said and hugged her daughter.

Camila smiled. "Happy Valentines Day."

Lucy then put her arm around Camila's neck and said, "Come on, you have to shower."

~!~

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui!" Dinah shouted in Lauren's ear. "You need to get your fat-ass out of bed and go take a shower."

Lauren groaned rolled over to face the wall. Dinah then ripped her blankets off of Lauren and dragged her out of her bunk. Ally giggled as she watched Dinah drag Lauren into the front of the bus. Dinah then got a small cup of water and poured it on Lauren's face.

"Dinah, stop," Normani said. "You're going to suffocate the poor girl."

Dinah chuckled and slapped Lauren's face slightly, who was still asleep. Lauren still didn't wake up so Dinah did the best option and picked Lauren up and threw her on her shoulder and walked out of the bus and into the sunlight. Lauren woke up and Dinah laughter as Lauren slapped Dinah.

"Okay, go take a fucking shower," Dinah said and put Lauren down. "You smell like a fucking sewer."

Lauren groaned and went back into the bus to get her bag for showering. She then walked to the arena and into the girl's shower room. When she walked in, she heard Ariana Grande music playing along with a voice singing to the music. Lauren ignored the music and stepped into a stall and started her shower.

After her shower, she walked into the locker room to get dressed. And when she entered the locker room, there was Camila. She was still singing to Ariana Grande. Lauren slipped passed Camila and got changed into her black ripped jeans and a 1975 t-shirt. When she finished getting dressed, she had hoped that Camila was gone, but she was still there. She was putting her makeup on and Lauren still thought it was too early to talk to anyone.

When Lauren was in rehab, she had learned that she was far from a morning person and when someone tried to talk to her before ten, she'd snap and start yelling at them for no reason. It had gotten better since then, but she still wasn't much of a morning person.

Lauren walked past Camila, who still didn't seem to notice Lauren. That's what Lauren thought though. Camila knew Lauren was in there, she just didn't want to talk one on one with Lauren because she didn't really know what to say.

Lauren got back to the bus and went to her bunk to try to take a nap. But that wasn't going to happen. Normani opened Lauren's curtain to her bunk and dragged her out of her bunk so that they could go to sound check and to the dressing room.

~!~

After soundcheck, everyone gathered around in the dressing room, after Camila unlocked the door. She had everyone sit on the couch or on the floor, surrounding the coffee table. She had them all open their gift one at a time because she wanted to see everyone's reaction separately.

Sofi went first because she was the youngest and secretly Camila's favorite. After Sofi, her mom and dad opened their gifts. After them was Shawn, Colson, Dinah, Normani, Ally, Lucy, Vero, and last was Lauren.

Lauren was the last only because she wasn't very keen on opening presents. When she pulled out the stuffed animal in the bag, Dinah snorted and said, "Hey Lauser, that stuffed animal can be Nala's best friend." Dinah teased her and Camila's eyes went wide. Lauren still had Nala.

"Shut up," Lauren said, blushing.

Dinah chuckled and gave Camila a hug. "Thank you, Mila."

"No problem Dinah." Camila smiled.

After a while, Camila's parents left with Sofi to go to an arcade while the teens and young adults hung out and ranted about politics. They talked about debates and the election which didn't go well because Dinah ended up punching Lauren.

Lauren was talking about the Gettysburg address or whatever and she was like reciting it and Dinah got bored so she punched Lauren. And then Ally yelled at Dinah for punching Lauren, which thankfully didn't leave a bruise.

"You know what, since it's Valentines Day, we should show a bit of affection here." Lucy joked.

"Shut up, Lucia," Lauren said. "There will be no affection because that smartass won't be nice."

Lauren pointed at Dinah who innocently smiled and blew a kiss to Lauren, who smacked Dinah's arm. Ally then grabbed Lauren and made her sit down on the couch and then she made Dinah sit on the other couch. There was a long silence between everyone because of Lauren and Dinah's little act.

"You know what, why don't we do karaoke?" Dinah said, breaking the long silence. "I mean, Mila has a speaker."

"Good idea," Vero said. "Although, Mila and Lucy get a bit crazy and weird during karaoke night."

"DO NOT!" Lucy and Camila chorused.

Lauren snorted and smiled at the two who pouted on the other couch next to Dinah. "Good to know some things don't change about you two."

Everyone looked at Lauren, gaping, and Lauren just shrugged. Shawn nudged Lauren, which earned him a death glare from Lauren. "What do you mean?"

"Simple grew up with those three idiots over there." Lauren pointed at Camila, Lucy, and Vero, who glared at her.

"Can we just do karaoke?" Camila asked and Lucy nodded.

"Sure," Vero said. "Let's let Camila go first though, so we can get your crazy shit over with."

They all walked to the stage and Camila grabbed a microphone and connected her phone to the speakers. Everyone took a seat near the stage and waited for her to start singing.

_Listen, man_

_What's up?_

_I heard you done got you a dime piece, man_

_Hell naw, man_

_One of them Beyoncé, Meagan Good types_

_Nah, Nah, Nah_

_Is that true, man?_

_I just wanna know_

_Probably not_

_I mean, shit to be honest with you, man, she's a..._

Camila paused for a second as did the song and then continued to sing the song as everyone groaned with the song choice, well everyone except Lucy. They basically had the same type of musical picks for karaoke.

_Bad thang, fine as hell, thick as fuck_

_Oh my god, that's my baby_

_Caroline, you divine_

_Mighty fine_

_Shawty really blow the pipe (that's true)_

_Like a pro_

_"Fuck," you thought_

_Holy shit, I'm really lit_

_It's looking like it's 'bout time to fuck it up_

Lauren shifted in her seat and chuckled silently at the younger girl who sang to Caroline and danced along to the song.

_Caroline, listen up, don't wanna hear_

_About ya horoscope or what the future holds_

_Shut up and shut up and_

_Let's get gory, like a Tarantino movie_

_Don't wanna talk it out, can we fuck it out?_

_'Cause we gon' be up all night, fuck a decaf_

_You say I'm a tall thug, guess I'm a G-raffe_

_If ya want safe-sex, baby use the knee pads_

_Freaky with the sticky icky_

_Baby give me kitty kitty_

By the time Camila finished those few lines, someone had to be horny. And it wasn't the males because they were just laughing at Camila's song choice. It was probably Lucy or Lauren if anyone was to guess.

_Killa, westside n*gga_

_Boy you like 98 degrees_

_And I'm 300, n*gga keep ya feet runnin'_

_I chief keef keef when I eat these beats_

_Better boy get scurred_

_Don't run up in my lane, I don't want you in my lane_

_You a lame, get swerved_

Camila didn't say the 'N-word' because it was basically rude to say since Normani was there and she wasn't in the position to say the word anyway. And then Camila realized Ally was recording the entire song and she was probably going to post the entire karaoke event on YouTube.

_'Cause great scenes might be great_

_But I love your bloopers_

_And perfect's for the urgent_

_Baby, I want forever_

_Caroline, don't you see that_

_I want you to be my_

Camila just kept singing and dancing as Ally recorded her and Lauren sat there, leaning her head on her hand, that rested on the edge of the chair. Never in a million years would Lauren ever think that Camila would sing a song that was explicit.

_Bad thang, fine as hell, thick as fuck_

_Oh my god, that's my baby_

_Caroline, you divine_

_Mighty fine_

_Shawty really blow the pipe (that's true)_

_Like a pro_

_Holy shit, I'm really lit_

_It's looking like it's 'bout time to fuck it up_

_Caroline, listen up, don't wanna hear_

_About ya horoscope or what the future holds_

_Shut up and shut up and_

_Let's get gory, like a Tarantino movie_

_Don't wanna talk it out, can we fuck it out?_

_'Cause we gon' be up all night, fuck a decaf_

_You say I'm a tall thug, guess I'm a G-raffe_

_If ya want safe-sex, baby use the knee pads_

_Freaky with the sticky icky_

_Baby give me kitty kitty_

_Killa, westside n*gga_

_Boy you like 98 degrees_

_And I'm 300, n*gga keep ya feet runnin'_

_I Chief Keef Keef when I eat these beats_

_Better boy get scurred_

_Don't run up in my lane, I don't want you in my lane_

_You a lame, get swerved_

_'Cause great scenes might be great_

_But I love your bloopers_

_And perfect's for the urgent_

_Baby, I want forever_

_Caroline, don't you see that_

_I want you to be my_

When Camila finished her song, everyone clapped and then she pointed at Lauren, which meant for Lauren to sing next. Lauren walked up onto the stage and took Camila's phone to pick a song. While Lauren was trying to pick a song, Camila walked down to the seating where everyone else was sitting.

Lauren was nervous, only because she didn't do karaoke very often and she'd rather just sit back and watch anyone sing and dance. She had an awful music preference when it came to karaoke, probably because she'd just bore everyone. She did know a few rap songs, though. And she had something up her sleeve that no one would expect. She knew that Dinah, Ally, and Normani would expect her to sing something from Lana Del Rey or The 1975.

_Said, "Lil bitch, you can't fuck with me if you wanted to"_

_These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes_

_Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don't wanna choose_

_And I'm quick, cut a n*gga off, so don't get comfortable, look_

So basically anyone that knew Lauren was surprised by her song choice. Dinah stood there, gaping because Lauren had actually decided to sing a rap song. "Go, Lauser!"

_I don't dance now, I make money moves_

_Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move_

_If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you_

_I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves_

Ally giggled as Lauren kept on singing and in Ally's opinion, Lauren sounded really good rapping with her raspy voice.

_Now she say she gon' do what to who? Let's find out and see_

_Cardi B, you know where I'm at, you know where I be (ooh, ooh)_

_You in the club just to party, I'm there, I get paid a fee (bah)_

_I be in and out them banks so much, I know they're tired of me_

_Honestly, don't give a fuck 'bout who in front of me (who)_

_Dropped two mixtapes in six months, what bitch working as hard as me? (yeah)_

_I don't bother with these hoes, don't let these hoes bother me_

_They see pictures, they say, "Goals," bitch, I'm who they tryna be_

_Look, I might just chill in some BAPE (ooh), I might just chill with your boo_

_I might just feel on your babe, my pussy feel like a lake_

_He wanna swim with his face, I'm like, "Okay" (okay)_

_I'll let him get what he want, he buy me Yves Saint Laurent (yeah)_

_And the new whip, when I go fast as a horse, I got the trunk in the front (vroom)_

_I'm the hottest in the street (pew, street), know you prolly heard of me (yeah)_

_Got a bag and fixed my teeth (teeth), hope you hoes know it ain't cheap (cheap)_

_And I pay my mama bills (bills), I ain't got no time to chill (blah)_

_Think these hoes be mad at me (ooh), their baby father run a bill (ooh)_

Vero and Lucy were surprised too because Lauren didn't really sing songs like this when they were all friends. They knew Lauren smoked, but they never caught Lauren listening to rap music. They were probably more surprised than anyone.

_I don't dance now, I make money moves (wave, ayy)_

_Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move (ooh, ooh)_

_If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you (ah)_

_I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves (bags, bags)_

_If you a pussy, you get popped (popped), you a goofy, you a opp (opp, blah)_

_Don't you come around my way (way), you can't hang around my block (block, nope)_

_And I just checked my accounts, turns out, I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm rich (I'm rich)_

_I put my hand above my hip, I bet you dip, he dip, she dip (grrrah)_

_I say I get the money and go, this shit is hot like a stove (ooh)_

_My pussy glitter is gold, tell that lil bitch play her role (ah, ah)_

_I just a-rove in a Rolls (oh), I just came up in a Wraith (yeah)_

_I need to fill up the tank, no, I need to fill up the safe (ooh)_

_I need to let all these hoes know that none of their niggas is safe_

_I go to dinner and steak (blah, yeah), only the real can relate (yeah)_

_I used to live in the P's (ooh, ooh), now it's a crib with a gate (ah)_

_Rollie got charms, look like Frosted Flakes (bling)_

_Had to let these bitches know (yeah), just in case these hoes forgot (oh)_

_I just run and check the mail, another check from Mona Scott (oh)_

_Said, "Lil bitch, you can't fuck with me if you wanted to" (ooh)_

_These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes (ooh)_

_Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don't wanna choose (bah)_

_And I'm quick, cut a n*gga off, so don't get comfortable, look (ooh)_

_I don't dance now, I make money moves (wave, ayy)_

_Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move (ooh, ooh)_

_If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you (ah)_

_I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves (bags)_

When Lauren finished singing, she picked Normani because she knew that if she picked anyone else, they'd go batshit crazy. Normani just smiled and walked up onto the stage and when she passed Lauren, she gave her a high-five because, why not?

Normani went to pick a song and it took her a few minutes because she couldn't pick between a few artists. Then she finally did when Dinah yelled at her to 'hurry her ass up' because they were running out of time.

_Climb on board_

_We'll go slow and high tempo_

_Light and dark_

_Hold me hard and mellow_

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

_Bodies together_

_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I love to wake up next to you_

_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I'd love to wake up next to you_

Normani had fallen in love with Pillowtalk when Zayn first put the song out. She had been a One Direction fan and when Zayn left, she understood why. Well, now she does because the industry can be a bitch sometimes. So she followed his solo career and when Pillowtalk came out, it was her favorite.

_So we'll piss off the neighbours_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place you lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behaviour_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking in, fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

Normani had the girls swaying back and forth slowly to her beautiful and soothing voice. One reason Normani had picked the acoustic version was that she had been told that her voice sounds best to an acoustic song.

_Pillow talk_

_My enemy, my ally_

_Prisoners_

_Then we're free, it's a thin line._

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

_Bodies together_

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I'd love to wake up next to you_

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place you lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking in, fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise_

_War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

_Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise_

_War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

_So we'll piss off the neighbors_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place you lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking in, fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

So when Normani finished her song, they had a few minutes left and Normani picked Shawn because Shawn was Shawn and he had a phenomenal voice. It's like, who hasn't fallen in love with Shawn's voice and his music?

Shawn quickly ran up to the stage and picked a song quickly that he could sing. Everyone knew Shawn could pull any song off. So he picked a song that would make everyone fall in love even more since Ally was recording. He didn't want more publicity, he just wanted people to love him for his voice.

_All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand_

_In California with my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

_She knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds_

_So move to a place so far away_

_The goosebumps start to raise_

_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

_And then I watch your face_

_Put my finger on your tongue_

_'Cause you love to taste, yeah_

_These hearts adore_

_Everyone the other beats hardest for_

_Inside this place is warm_

_Outside it starts to pour_

_Coming down_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_Whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa... whoa_

_Whoa, whoa... Whoa, whoa..._

_'Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_It's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_Let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_It's too cold,_

_It's too cold_

_The holes of my sweater..._

When Shawn finished Sweater Weather, he had everyone crying. His voice just made the song sound more soothing and calm.

"Ok, Shawnie Boy, time to get ready for the concert!" Normani shouted as Ally finished the recording.

As they all walked back to the dressing room, Ally caught Camila and wanted to talk to Camila about the video recording. It wasn't anything bad, it was just something that had crossed Ally's mind. And whether it was a good idea or not.

"Hey, Mila." Ally said, smiling. "So since I have the video, would it be okay if we put this on your YouTube like as a tour diary?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool!" Camila said. "But I think we'd have to bleep out the swear words.."

"Yeah." Ally chuckled. "Or not...I mean you can make the video eighteen or older."

"I think we can bleep out the swear words," Camila said.

Ally nodded and walked back to the dressing room to get ready for the concert.

**Never Be The Same Tour Diaries-  
Karaoke ft. Fifth Harmony and Shawn Mendes  
 _Camila Cabello....20.6M Subscribers  
3,892,567 Views_**

_Comments.....20k_

**_@shawnmilaisreal  
_ ** _Aw, Shawn. Camila, Shawn is singing to u!_

**_@Lauregui  
_** _Lauren sang Bodak Yellow?!_ 😱  
 ** _Replies (1)  
@Camila Cabello  
_** _ikr! Surprised me too!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Sorry if I didn't bleep out all of the n words. I think I did. If I didn't, please don't be mad at me.   
> Love you guys!  
> -Aj


	4. Skydiving

**February 28th 2018**

Camila awoke to a nightmare, well more of a memory. It was when Lauren was at her house after a party and she got her finals grades. She was ecstatic. And then Lauren took Camila's first kiss.

**-Flashback-**

_So there sat Lauren in Camila's room, staring at Camila's laptop, waiting for the finals grades to posted. It was a Friday, after a party, of course, and Lauren was kind of high, but enough to be conscious about what she was doing. She'd slur her words here and there, but she was fine. Plus, Lauren wouldn't be at Camila's if she hadn't been at a party._

_Lauren refreshed the page again, hoping to see an update on her grades. And when she refreshed the page, there had been a number next to the bell. She clicked on grades and went to see her finals grades. She was relieved to see either an A or a B on her finals._

_"Camz, I passed my classes!" Lauren smiled and gave Camila a hug._

_"That's great Lo!" Camila smiled._

_Camila knew that Lauren studied her ass off, even along with the partying and the drugs. Camila helped Lauren study, because Camila was always ahead of her classes and taking AP classes. Camila knew a lot of the things that Lauren was studying for and that was good for Lauren. So Lauren would go over to Camila's every night to study with her and they'd just talk like they did when they were in elementary school._

_"Hey Cami." Lauren said. "Did you do well on your finals?"_

_Camila looked over at Lauren and nodded. "I got top of the class."_

_Lauren was filled with relief and excitement, knowing she wouldn't have failed her sophomore year, but that also meant that her time with Camila would probably end. Not that she want to or anything, she could've just kept going over._

_"Hey Camz." Lauren said. "Have you had you first kiss yet?"_

_Camila choked on her water that she had just taken a sip of and she was almost out of words. Camila didn't know what to say. What would she say? What would Lauren do? She didn't want to lie._

_"No."_

_Lauren nodded. She got up silently and took a sat crisscrossed on Camila's bed, facing Camila. "Well, if it had to be one person, who would it? No celebrities because you'd pick Harry Styles in an instant."_

_"Um, no in particular." Camila murmured. "I haven't really had time to think about that."_

_Lauren then leaned in to kiss Camila's lips and to Lauren's surprise, Camila kissed her back. Camila pulled away and smiled._

_"I can't have a stranger taking your first kiss."_

**-Flashback Over-**

When Lauren had said, 'I can't have a stranger taking your first kiss,' Camila had shivers down her spine. Lauren had said in the huskiest voice she could probably ever have. And as hot as it was, it showed a lot of jealousy. Camila never really thought of it until now. And it was like five years ago.

Camila sighed and got out of her bunk. They all had the day off, thankfully. They had been to quite a few cities since Valentines Day and every performance got better. The rush got more exciting and the crowd got even wilder. Not to mention at the very end where they'd all sing. They'd change the songs up every now and then. It was fun because they started having confetti fall from the top of the stadium fall and then there were beach balls.

Camila walked into the front of the bus to get a cup of coffee and disappear back into her bunk to randomly scroll through Tumblr. But she was surprised by all of the girls on her bus. They were all sitting there, talking and hyper. "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty," Dinah said. "Get with the program."

"Okay, back to bed it is," Camila said and turned around, but she was stopped by a pair of arms that pick her up and sat her down on the couch.

Dinah grinned at Camila who groaned. "Nope, we're going to go do something today."

"I'm thinking of skydiving!" Lauren said.

"Uh, no." Camila sassed. "I'm not dying or having anyone else die on my tour."

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked back down at her phone screen. Then she had a great idea. It was more of a funny idea that would probably get her, her way.

"Okay, here's the deal." Lauren snickered. "If you're still a virgin, we go skydiving, if not, we don't go skydiving..."

"Oh hell no." Normani groaned. "Ignore her. She does this all the time with _our_ friends."

Lucy looked at Lauren like, 'that's the best you can do.' She just shook her head and chuckled. She obviously knew the answer to Lauren's bet, but Lucy wanted Camila to say it. It would be hilarious to watch Camila get all flustered about the particular subject. And she was right. 

"I-I, uh.." Camila stuttered. 

"I'll take that as a yes, you're still a virgin," Lauren said. "Skydiving it is." 

"I'm not a virgin..." Camila muttered.

Ally nudged Lauren and glared at her. Lauren was, yes, a bit out of line. Could she help it? Yes, but she really wanted to go skydiving. It was on the bucket list that she made when she had been in the rehab center. They wanted her to make goals that would help her career and goals to do for fun. So skydiving was pretty much number one on the list. 

The only reason Lauren wanted to go skydiving was because Brad promised her in highschool and since they weren't together, this was the chance to go. 

"Fine." Camila pouted. "But if anyone dies, it's your fault."

"Oh honey, it's your responsibility." Lauren cooed. "Your tour, not ours."

Dinah shot Lauren a warning look, but Lauren kept pushing. "But if you're scared, you don't have to go. You can sit here and be a bore. All I'm saying is loosen up a bit."

"Okay, Lauren," Dinah said, grabbing Lauren and dragged her into the back of the bus. "That's enough for now."

Dinah locked Lauren in the back and smirked. She walked back to the front of the bus and smiled at Camila. "Your decision, Walz," Dinah said. "Also sorry for her bitter attitude."

"It's fine." Camila waved her off. "I mean, we could go skydiving..."

"No pressure." Dinah smiled.

Camila took a second to think to herself. It did sound fun, but yet scary as hell. The only scary part of it is the height and the parachute that might not open. It was kind of like ziplining, but not hooked to a line, more free feeling.

"We can go, but I wanna go get a few things before," Camila said.

"What things?"

"I wanna get a few GoPro cameras to record this and for a tour diary." Camila smiled.

"Great idea!" Dinah shouted and gave Camila a high-five. "So, we gonna leave her in there for a while?"

"We have her phone, so yeah." Camila giggled. "Let's go get the GoPro cameras and then we can let her out."

~!~

Camila wondered around the BestBuy for a while, looking at the different options. She really didn't know much about this, but Lucy, Vero, and Dinah seemed to know a lot about this. They were putting a bunch of the add-ons into the cart, enough for all the girls, Shawn, and Colson.

"So, which GoPro should we get?" Camila asked.

"HERO5," Dinah said. "They should have enough in stock, if not, we can go raid the tech store across the street."

Camila nodded and watched Dinah talk to an employee. And when Dinah finished talking with the employee, she walked back over to Camila.

"So they have enough in stock for all of us." Dinah smiled.

"Good."

Camila watched as they put all of the GoPro boxes in the cart. The cart was pretty hard to push around with all of the add-ons and the GoPro boxes in it. Camila followed Dinah around the BestBuy store until they got to the micro memory cards.

Camila watched as Dinah searched for the 'best' memory chip. In Camila's opinion, it didn't matter, but to Dinah, it did. "Come on Dinah, you're taking forever." Lucy groaned. "I'm bored."

Dinah finally picked a memory chip and grabbed the entire rack of them. They pushed the cart to the checkout and they all had to chip in with their own money because Camila wasn't going to pay for everyone.

Once they paid, they shoved all of the bags into the tour bus that they parked in the parking lot, because they didn't have enough space in an Uber to fit them all.

When they entered the tour bus, they opened the door for Lauren to come out. When Lauren exited the back room, she was furious. She glared at Dinah who just sent a friendly smile her way.

"The hell?" Lauren glared.

Dinah put all of the GoPro batteries on the extension cords and looked back to Lauren who was still furious. "I want my phone back."

Dinah searched her pockets for Lauren's phone and when she found it, she handed it to Lauren who looked a bit happier, but more confused on why there were a bunch of GoPro cameras on the bus. "What's with all the cameras?"

"Skydiving, remember?"

Lauren nodded.

~!~

There they all stood, waiting for the helicopters to come to pick them up. They needed at least three different helicopters because there were so many of them that were going skydiving. They all took pictures of themselves, in the skydiving gear.

When the helicopters arrived, they all went into groups. Three people per helicopter. They'd all be lying if they weren't scared off their asses. It was probably just adrenaline running through their veins, making them crazy enough to go skydiving.

When they got high enough into the sky, one of the pilots opened the door and let them jump. They all either had their GoPro facing their face and body or on their chest. Camila was the first to jump. Then Lauren and Dinah. After they jumped, Lucy, Vero, and Normani jumped. And after them, Colson, Ally, and Normani.

They were falling from the sky and it felt amazing. The wind blew on their face and it felt so real. The adrenaline flowing their veins was intoxicating and it made them feel so alive. More alive than performing at a concert.

When they got closer to the ground, the parachutes opened for everyone and that relieved Camila. No one was going to die. They slowly descended from the sky and they got closer to the ground, slowly. "You know, we should go parasailing when we get to Australia," Lauren said to Camila.

"That's months away and you're thinking about that?" Camila asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lauren smiled.

Camila shook her head and smiled at Lauren, who was being a complete dork. This was the Lauren she knew from all those years ago.

"So while we're still in the sky," Lauren said. "Who'd you write the songs about? Shawn, Austin?"

"Well, uh," Camila said, trying to find the right words. "I wrote a lot of them about my childhood and, uh, you. The loving ones were, uh..."

"Hiding a relationship from the public because, uh, like there are consequences of privacy and then the paparazzi get in your relationship business and it can kill a relationship, you know?"

Lauren thought for a second and nodded. "So I Know What You Did Last Summer, what was that about?"

"So, when I first met Shawn, we were in the same studio and he was playing some random melody on his guitar and I ended up talking to him. So we decided to write a song and it was great. It was about a guy finding of his girlfriend was cheating on him and him confronting her."

"Yeah, but what inspired it?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, well there's a deeper meaning for me," Camila said nervously. "So when you started doing drugs and like I knew, uh...well it's more like I knew what you did and I was trying to talk to you about it but you....like ignored me about the subject....I guess that inspired me to write it, but I guess a more different way in an alternate universe."

Lauren smiled as Camila stuttered through her explanation and it was described beautifully. She smiled as Camila got nervous about the topic and she wasn't teasing about it, she just thought it was cute how she stuttered.

Lauren and Camila stared at each other for so long that they hadn't realized that they were on the ground and when they both realized it, they looked away from each other. Lauren walked over to Dinah and smiled. "One thing checked off my bucket list."

"Good," Dinah said. "What's the next one?"

"Uh, I'm trying to remember." Lauren lied. "I think it was scuba diving."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at Lauren and chuckled. "Don't lie, you grew up in Miami, you've been," Dinah said. "Now spill."

"I, uh..." Lauren said. "I want to resurrect the dead."

Dinah started laughing hysterically and couldn't look Lauren in the eye. Still lying. "You're funny," Dinah said sarcastically. "Now, actually tell me or I tell Allyson about your little crush."

"No clue what you're talking about." Lauren denied.

Just before Dinah could speak, the helicopters came back to get them and take them back to Oklahoma City. Lauren smiled to herself, knowing that the conversation was done for, for now at least. She knew Dinah would pursue the conversation.

When the helicopters landed back in Oklahoma City, they all went to Camila's bus, no surprise there. They were always in her bus and it was kind of invading but Camila's parents said that they didn't mind so Camila was had to sulk in private now.

"Tour Diaries episode two is completely filmed!" Ally said. "That was fun."

"I still can't believe I did that," Camila said, still in shock from the activity.

Lauren chuckled at the girls who kept on talking about their experience with skydiving and how they described how and what they were feeling while falling from the sky.

Lucy and Vero were sitting quietly with a laptop, editing the footage for the tour diary episode while everyone talked. They both kept silently argued over the footage and then when they got to Camila and Lauren's conversation, they put earbuds in and listened to the audio.

Lucy silently smiled and looked at Vero who shook her head, meaning that the footage couldn't go into the video. Then Lucy looked at Vero with a look that said that the entire world knew how Fifth Harmony came about. Vero then shook her head meaning that it'd expose Camila and Lauren's past.

"Maybe we should ask them." Lucy mouthed and Vero nodded.

Vero then spoke up, making everyone jump. "Hey, Camila and Lauren," Vero said. "The conversation that you two had, can it go into the video?"

Lauren and Camila looked at each other and then back at Vero. They had a short and quick conversation with their eyes which surprised the girls because they used to do that when they were younger. Vero and Lucy were shocked at how they could still do that.

"Sure." They chorused.

"What's it about?" Dinah asked with a smirk.

"You'll find out when it's posted." Lauren gave a wide grin.

Lucy and Vero finally finished editing the clips and the video ended up being at least twenty minutes because they put a few photos into the video. Since the two girls got permission from Martin to have the YouTube login info, because they had a lot of experience with editing, they uploaded a lot of Camila's music videos and vlogs.

**Never Be The Same Tour Diaries-**   
**Skydiving ft. Lucy, Vero, Fifth Harmony, Colson, and Shawn**   
**_Camila Cabello....20.6M Subscribers_ **   
**_4,078,808 Views_ **

_17k Comments..._

**@DinahJane♩**   
_Aw, cute #Camren_   
**_Replies (50)_ **   
**_@Camila Cabello_ **   
_The heck is Camren?_   
**@DinahJane♩**   
_you and Lauser's ship name ;)_

**@Camrenisreal**   
_Omg, cute! Camren is real #camren_

**@Shawn Mendes♩**   
_Lauren and Camila ftw #camren_   
**_Replies (15k)_ **   
**@Lauren Jauregui♩**   
_Nah, I'm too good for her. ;p_

"Wow, Lauren." Lucy rolled her eyes at Lauren's response.

"I mean whatever." Lauren shrugged.

"Sure whatever." Vero mocked her. "That conversation in the video proves otherwise..."

Dinah looked at Lauren a giant smirk on her face and mouthed, "You secretly ship Camren."

Lauren groaned and laid her head back on the couch. They were just teasing her and Camila was laughing at her, laughing! Lauren felt tortured and started sulking and being emo. Everyone laughed at Lauren as she started groaned and silently being emo Lauren.

"Stop being emo, Lauren." Dinah poked her. "Right, Chancho?"

"Nah, let her be emo." Camila giggled. "It's cute."

Camila's comment made Lauren blush and her face was pretty red. Dinah laughed at Lauren and so did everyone else on the bus. "Can we not tease Lauren?" Lauren groaned.

Then the bus door opened and Sofi ran in, Alejandro and Sinu behind her, slowly waking. They had taken Sofi to the park while the teens and young adults went skydiving. Sofi jumped into Camila's arms, almost making Camila fall because of the force Sofi added.

"You didn't die!"

"Sofi." Sinu scolded. "She means to say, how was skydiving?"

"Fun, never doing it again," Camila said seriously and everyone laughed at her.

"Glad you had fun." Sinu smiled at her daughter.

Camila opened Instagram and scrolled through her photos and then found a picture and posted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't include the photo. Uploading pictures on Ao3 is different from Wattpad. If you want to see the photo, it's on Wattpad under Cumilas97.   
> Ty for reading!  
> -Aj


	5. Birthdays and Surprises

**March 3rd, 2018**

It was Camila's birthday and she had a performance in Nashville. The only reason that everyone on tour knew was that Lauren, Lucy, and Vero had told everyone. Camila wasn't exactly having the best birthday.

She woke up and hit her head on the top of her bunk and then fell on the floor, trying to get out of her bunk. Then she found out that they had run of out of coffee in the tour bus so she was stuck half asleep. She tried to get to a Starbucks but the nearest one was at least ten miles away. And when she tried to shower, the water was cold, freezing cold. Then when she got to the dressing room for lunch, all of the food was gone.

It wasn't her day and it was supposed to be a good day. It was her birthday for gods sakes. This usually happened on her birthday. She'd have the worst luck and then the next day would be normal. The universe just really hated Camila.

So when she sat down on the couch in the dressing room, she found out that her phone was dead and there was no charger around and she wasn't supposed to leave the arena to go to the bus or anywhere else. Camila groaned and threw her head back, hitting the edge of the armrest on the couch, giving her a bit of dizziness and it hurt her head. Today just wasn't her day.

Camila then found herself locked in the dressing room because she forgot that they had reversed the locks on the dressing rooms. Lovely. Camila screamed and, of course, hurt her voice, which could affect the way she would sing. Just great.

Then someone ran into the dressing room to see who had screamed. And that person was Lauren, great. Camila laid on the floor, sprawled everywhere, crying. Her hair covered her face and it was now a mess. It was just one of those days and a mental breakdown.

Lauren pushed aside Camila's hairs that had covered her face and saw the tears streaming down Camila's face. Lauren felt bad for the girl, even though she might not know what was going on. Lauren helped Camila up onto a couch and laid her down there, on her side so that she could face Lauren.

"Hey, Camila," Lauren said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Camila nodded as the tears still streamed down her face. She wasn't feeling bad for herself or anything, it had just been a long time since she had cried and then when she cried, she had cried for all the times she had held it together and then the negative thoughts flooded in, making it worse.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"I-I...I'm having...a b-bad...day." Camila sniffled.

"What happened?"

"I, uh...h-hit my h-head, fell.. out of b-bed...found out t-there was.... n-no coffee left," Camila said, naming off the things that had gone wrong. "T-then when.....I tried t-to shower, the w-water was freezing cold. T-then I l-locked....myself in h-here, hit my head o-on the c-couch....and then I h-had an m-mental....breakdown. Worst.....birthday.....e-ever."

"Come on, Camz," Lauren said and Camila's eyes widened at the old nickname. "Wipe your tears and continue with your day. Bad things may happen, but good things happen too."

Camila nodded her head and smiled. "Hey, Lolo?"

"Yes?"

"I still need coffee," Camila said.

Lauren chuckled and helped Camila off of the couch. She smiled at Camila and then an idea came up for Camila's birthday, that would hopefully help out with her day. "I'll be right back, okay," Lauren said.

Camila nodded and Lauren sprinted out of the room. When Lauren came back, she had all of the girls and a camera. Lauren had the girls sit on the couch or on the stools behind the couch that they put there because there obviously wasn't enough space for them all on the couch.

"So, since Camila is having a bad day, we're going to do something fun for the Tour Diaries," Lauren said. "It's a Q&A for Camila only."

"Then why are we here?" Lucy asked.

"To keep her company." Lauren shrugged as she set the camera on the coffee table. She made sure she could get everyone in the picture, luckily, she did.

Lauren opened Twitter on her phone and sent a tweet out, saying to send questions in for Camila with the hashtag, questions for Camila. Then she sent it out on Camila's twitter.

Lauren kept her phone out and when the questions started flooding in, she started the video camera and Dinah did the intro, which was surprisingly hilarious. Then Lauren started asking the questions. "Camila, who is your favorite to tour with out of everyone sitting with you," Lauren asked.

Camila felt like she had been hit by a bus. She didn't have favorites, she did, but she didn't want to admit that. Camila did have favorites, but she didn't exactly want to hurt anyone's feelings. "I don't really have favorites...."

"Yes, you do." Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious too."

"Fine, fine," Camila said. "My favorite is Dinah."

Lucy looked at Camila and did an 'I'm offended' gesture and Camila giggled at the girl. "Walz, we all know Lauren's your favorite."

"Dinah!" Camila said. "I picked you. I'll replace you with Ally if I have to."

"That little girl can't do shit," Dinah said.

"She's older than you, by like three or four years," Lauren said. "Anyways, Camila, if you could date any celebrity, who would it be?"

"Harry Styles," Camila said instantly. "Or Ryan Gosling."

"Rapid fire." Lauren said. "Favorite superhero."

Camila took a second to think. "Uh, Batman?"

"Favorite moment ever in your life?" Lauren asked.

Now this one, Camila had to lie on. She would definitely have to lie. She had her favorite moments, but she had to think of a different one because she just couldn't say the one that came to her mind. It wasn't anything bad, it was great. But she just didn't want to say it. "Skydiving."

"Liar," Lucy said and was cut off by Vero's hand covering her mouth.

"Uh, what is your favorite television show?"

"Friends and Friends only," Camila said. "One-hundred percent."

"Not even Game of Thrones?" Lauren asked and Camila shook her head. "Uh, a favorite song off of the album?"

"Consequences."

"Oh, I've got a good game," Dinah said, interrupting the game.

"Oh lord," Vero muttered and Lauren nodded. "What is it?"

"Truth or Dare," Dinah smirked.

"Fine," Lauren said. "No balls."

Everyone sat silently for a moment, knowing that Lauren had said 'No Balls' which literally meant they couldn't lie. Damn her. Camila groaned, knowing Dinah would go first and pick Camila.

"I go first," Dinah said. Camila was correct. "Mila, truth or dare?" Of course.

Camila knew if she picked either, she wouldn't be safe. Like at all. Dinah was the queen of this damn game and every human knew that. "Who was your first kiss?"

Lauren started giggled in the back and Camila's face turned red. "Uh, Austin...."

"FALSE!" Lucy shouted before Vero could put her hand on her mouth again.

Dinah raised a brow at Camila who just sat there silently. And then she got a hunch. Dinah knew exactly and she was thirsty for the tea. "Come on, tell us...."

"It was...." Lucy said but was cut off.

Dinah raised a brow and smacked Vero's hand off of Lucy's mouth. "Lauren," Lucy said.

Dinah started gloating about how she knew Camren was/is real, blah, blah, blah. Then she started laughing. "I want details."

"Hell no," Lauren said. "Not when you're in that....uh....state."

Dinah nodded sadly and they ended the video there because they had to get to soundcheck and then into their outfits for the performance. Since Lucy and Vero didn't have to do soundcheck, they sat with the laptop, editing the video.

And then they received a text from Lauren, saying what they were going to do when they all went out onto the stage. Lucy snickered at the plan and Vero rolled her eyes at Lucy's immaturity.

**Never Be The Same Tour Diaries  
Q&A + Truth or Dare ft. Fifth Harmony   
_Camila Cabello...20.6M Subscribers  
3,679,001 Views_**

_Comments...41k_

**@Shawmilaisreal  
** _dare her to kiss Shawn  
 **Replies (3)**_ **  
@DinahJane♩  
** _Not what I'm trying to do._

**@Ariana Grande♩  
** _Aw, cute. 💖 You should've said me to date for a celebrity crush  
 **Replies (29k)  
@**_ **Camila Cabello  
** _I'll take the offer...  
_ **@Ariana Grande♩  
** _I'll be waiting._

Camila smiled at her phone. Her and Ariana had a weird friendship dynamic and it wasn't the jokes, it was just how they would randomly comment on something. They were really close, it was just that they rarely talked. Yeah, they'd sent playful tweets but they didn't text each other.

The concert was starting soon and she was really excited to share her birthday with the crowd and with all of her friends. She had never really had many friends and now that she had a bunch of friends to hang out with was a blessing. Plus the fact that they could all celebrate in one place.

Camila heard a knock on her dressing room door and she got up from the couch to open the door. There she saw Martin. He never really knocked on Camila's door to talk so this had to be important. Camila stepped aside to let Martin in her dressing room.

"What can I help you with?" Camila asked.

"So, I just got the word about the IHeartRadio Music Awards and how you've been nominated in quite a few categories. They also want you to perform."

"Anything else?" Camila asked.

"The Teen Choice Awards that is coming up in July, they wanted to ask you to perform too," Martin said. "Happy Birthday Camila."

Martin smiled at the now twenty-one-year-old. He smiled at how much she had grown over the years that she had matured and progressed in music since then. He watched her open up to more and more people as her fame increased.

"Thank you, Martin." Camila grinned. "Could you email me the details later?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you in person."

"Thank you," Camila said. "I appreciate it."

Martin walked out of Camila's dressing room to let her get ready for the performance and there was still a lot to be done. She still had to put her outfit on and her makeup. She didn't really bother with her hair because she just let her hair air dry. And it was pretty much dry now.

~!~

After Camila ended her performance, she went backstage to put on her clothes that she had worn before the concert and returned to the stage for the last part of the concert. She had running early on time because Fifth Harmony had cut down by three songs and Camila wanted to know why but she just assumed that the time would be added to the end of the concert.

Lauren ran behind the stage with all of the presents, stuffed animals, beach balls, balloons, and of course, silly string. She had the girls carry the silly string, beach balls, balloons, and the merch launcher that would launch merch into the crowd.

So when Camila called the girls, Shawn, and Colson to the stage, they all stayed behind stage and Camila was shocked. Lauren silently giggled and when Camila least expected it, music started playing in the background and then the girls, excluding Lauren, ran onto the stage with silly string and covered Camila with silly string.

Behind the girls were Shawn and Colson, throwing the beach balls onto the stage and Dinah kicking them into the crowd when the beat dropped. Shawn and Colson then walked onto the stage with the merch cannons and started launching merch into the crowd.

Once the music ended, Lauren walked onto the stage with two guests and they carried a giant stuffed banana, balloons, a shirt that had been signed by all of Camila's celebrity favorites, plus everyone on tour. Then there was a cake with twenty-one candles and it had said, 'Happy Birthday Camila Cabello!'

Lauren carried the balloons while the two guests carried the cake, shirt, and the stuffed banana. Lauren walked onto the stage first and held the microphone up to her mouth. "So, it's Camila's birthday," Lauren said. "I think you all knew that so I invited a few friends. Hope you don't mind. Can we sing happy birthday to Camila first though?"

Lauren started singing happy birthday and the crowd joined her. In the middle of the song, one of the guests walked onto the stage with a cake. Camila gasped when she saw the person. It had been Taylor Swift, carrying her birthday cake. Then the person behind her carried a giant banana plush. She also carried a shirt. And Camila almost lost it when she saw her longtime friend, Ariana Grande.

When Lauren finished the song she said, "Come on Camila, make your wish."

Camila smiled and blew out the candles. Then Lauren got a picture of Camila blowing the candles out and Dinah had gotten pictures of her reaction to Taylor and Ariana, thank god. So after Camila blew out the candles, she shoved the cake in Camila's face. Then Lucy poured a large bucket of ice water above Camila's head and after Lucy poured the ice water, Normani poured a bucket too.

"Now that Camila has cleansed from the silly string and cake, mostly, let us sing some songs," Lauren said.

Lauren had picked out Bodak Yellow, Know No Better (only because Camila didn't perform the song and it was one of Lauren's personal favorites) and Bad At Love. It was an odd song variety but it was all music that people had liked.

Taylor sang and so did Ariana along with Camila. They dropped confetti on the crowd and on the stage as the beach balls started getting hit around.

After they sang the songs, Camila took the stuffed banana and said, "What should I name him?"

There were a bunch of responses and Camila had heard one from someone from the nosebleed section and she had personally liked it. She heard Mr. Snuggles. "I like Mr. Snuggles."

~!~

"Taylor, I didn't know you'd be in town." Camila smiled and gave Taylor a hug.

After Camila had a shower, after being sprayed with silly string and hit with a cake. Camila didn't exactly feel clean after having iced water being poured on her, even though it got most of the silly string and cake off of her, she still felt dirty.

So here sat Camila with Taylor Swift and Ariana Grande only. It was just the three of them in the lounge area in the arena.

"Me either, but Lauren called me to come to surprise you." Taylor said. "Ariana happened to be performing here for a surprise concert this weekend."

"It's so good to see you guys." Camila smiled.

"How's Shawn?" Taylor asked.

"He's good," Camila said. "I think that our breakup was for the best."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I saw that video where you guys went skydiving!" Ariana said. "How was it?"

"It was scary." Camila laughed. "Although the high was amazing. I felt so alive."

Ariana smiled and felt happy for her friend. She was glad that Camila was having the time of her life on tour and that relieved her. When Ariana had first seen Camila's covers on YouTube, she was blown away by the vocals and then when the original, Real Friends, was uploaded, Ariana was blown away by the lyrics.

**-Flashback-**

_Taylor and Camila first met when Camila was first signing in Syco Music and Epic. Taylor happened to be visiting Shawn and Camila freaked out when she saw Taylor. Taylor saw Camila on the way out and she entered the recording studio where Camila was playing her guitar and singing a few lines from the in-progress song that she was writing._

_Taylor stood there, quietly, and to her surprise, Camila didn't notice her. Camila was so into the music and the sound that she forgot everything surrounding her, the people, the studio, and the background noise. She was amazed as the Latina played something and then erased something and then wrote something down and played, repeating the process._

_When Camila finally looked up, she saw Taylor standing by the doorway, smiling at her. Camila felt her throat dry up and she forgot how to speak for a second. She was mentally freaking out and Taylor noticed how tense Camila was. It wasn't scared or mad kind of tense, more like the anxious and nervous kind of tense._

_"Um, hi." Camila smiled like a dork._

_"Hello," Taylor said. "I was passing by and heard your voice, you were really into the music."_

_"Yeah, sorry I didn't notice you," Camila said, nervously. "I'm Camila by the way."_

_"Nice to meet you, Camila," Taylor said. "But I think you already know who I am."_

**-Flashback Over-**

"It looked like it was scary," Taylor said. "Who's idea?"

"Lauren." Camila rolled her eyes. "She was really rude about it too."

Ariana raised a brow and smirked. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Camila deadpanned.

"Tell me." Ariana grinned.

Camila shook her head and smiled. She waited until Ariana got up and started tickling Camila who sat there, hunched over, laughing. "OKAY! FINE! I'll tell you!"

Ariana retreated back to her spot on the chair and crossed her legs. "Spill."

"So Lauren was like, 'If you're a virgin, we have to go skydiving and if you aren't then we won't go.'" Camila rolled her eyes.

Ariana and Taylor burst out into laughter and Camila frowned at them. She gave them a look that was like an 'Are you serious?' Ariana shook her head and kept on giggling. "So we assume."

"Shut up," Camila mumbled. "I'm not."

The girls talked and talked for hours and around two in the morning, Taylor and Ariana went back to their hotel room for the night and they would return the next morning. Camila made her way back to the bus and when she got there, it was dark and empty. She slid into her bunk and shut her eyes. That is until Martin had emailed her and he was urgent so when he emailed or texted, her phone would ring.

**From: @MartinrUtoff23@EpicRecords.com  
To: CamilaCabello97@EpicRecords.com  
Subject: iHeartRadio Music Awards and Teen Choice Info**

_Teen Choice Awards date has been set to 8.12.18  
iHeartRadio Music Awards date has been set to 3.25.18_

_iHeartRadio Nominations: Best New Breakout Artists, Female Artist of the Year, Best Song of the Year (Havana) Best Fan Army, and Songs That Left Us Shook (Havana)_

_Teen Choice Nominations: Choice Female Artist and Choice Song; Female Artist (Havana)_

_iHeartRadio wants you to perform Havana, Never Be The Same, Crying in the Club, Bad Things, and Sangria Wine. No particular order._

_Teen Choice wants you to perform Havana and Never Be The Same._

_The offer has been waitlisted but they need to know soon._

_-Martin_

**From: CamilaCabello97@EpicRecords.com  
To: MartinrUtoff23@EpicRecords.com  
Subject: Awards **

_I accept to perform at both award shows. I will attend both of them. Please reschedule the shows that interfere with both award shows. Thank you. Please ask if they can let me sing I Know What You Did Last Summer during Shawn's performance._

_-Camila_


	6. IHeart Radio Awards

**March 25th, 2018**

It was the day of the iHeartRadio Music Awards and Camila was a bit nervous. It wasn't her first time at the awards, but this time she was actually nominated for something a lot of things. She was a bit nervous about the performance during the award show. It was like performing for the first time and the anxiety was unbelievable.

Camila would have to walk the carpet and then backstage to get ready for her performance. After her performance, she would change back into her dress and take a seat in her reserved seat which was, coincidentally, next to Shawn and Lauren. It wasn't a bad thing, but she felt as if the press still thought that the two were still together.

Camila's dress for the carpet was a completely black dress that had a long sleeve on her left arm and the right arm was left bare. The long sleeve connected to a somewhat of a turtle neck. The dress had slits on both legs and it looked silky. (Search Fifth Harmony VMAs 2016 red carpet) Martin had the dress picked out for Camila when he sent the email and Camila had fallen in love with the design.

Camila was trapped in the hotel along with every other artist that was attending. Some of the artists had lived nearby and some of them did not. The Microsoft Theatre was where the awards took place and while Camila had a residence there, she chose to stay in the hotel since her residence was kind of far out in the country and she wanted to show with everyone else and not late.

She was putting her hair up into two buns and leaving the rest down so that it would look cute. And it did. Only a few hours until the awards started and less time to walk the carpet. Camila was nervous and that was a given thing.

Camila was surprised to hear her hotel room door unlock and open. She put hairspray in her hair and walked out of the bathroom to see Martin. He had a bouquet of white carnations and a vase. He was dressed in a nice tailored suit and had a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, Martin," Camila said. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, they're white carnations," Martin said. "They're meant for good luck, as I was told."

Camila took the vase and filled it with water real quick and then put the bouquet in the vase on her coffee table. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You've grown so much since the beginning of your journey in music," Martin said with a few tears in his eyes. "I hope you win a few awards. Also, good luck with the performance."

"Thank you," Camila said and embraced Martin in a hug.

After Martin left her hotel room, Camila checked the time to see that it was about an hour and a half until she had to be at the carpet and Camila wasn't exactly ready to be anywhere. She got her dress off of the hangar it was on and tried to put it on but failed miserably.

Camila picked up her phone to call Vero. When Vero answered, Camila, told her that she needed her to come to help her and Vero would be there in a few minutes. When Vero arrived, she helped Camila into her dress and helped Camila pick out a pair of heels.

"So, are you ready?" Vero asked.

Camila shook her head and Vero chuckled lightly. Vero thought that Camila was overthinking the situation and that she should treat it like any other concert but Vero knew if she were in Camila's shoes, she'd be anxious too.

"Be ready Mila," Vero said as Camila finished putting on her makeup. "Also, good luck. I already told Lauren good luck."

"Do know what Fifth Harmony is nominated for?"

"Well, their song Work From Home is I for Best Song of the Year and they are nominated for Best Fan Army too, plus Female Artist of the Year, and Songs That Left Us Shook." Vero said. "And then they're performing Big Bad Wolf, 1000 Hands, Work From Home, and All In My Head, I think."

Camila nodded. "Well, I better get going."

Camila gave Vero a hug and they both walked out of the hotel together. Camila got into the large SUV that would drive her and Shawn to the carpet. Even though the two weren't dating, they were still good friends and that was enough. So that the fans wouldn't overreact, they put Fifth Harmony in the SUV too.

When they stepped out of the SUV and onto the carpet, the paparazzi were already shouting their names, hoping for them to pose for their photos. Camila walked first, posing and when she moved on, Fifth Harmony went next, posing for the photographers that Camila had just moved on from.

"CAMILA!" One of the photographers shouted. "POSE WITH FIFTH HARMONY!"

Camila took a step to the side so that she was next to Lauren and posed with the girls. She smiled with the girls and when they got to the end of the paparazzi part of the carpet, there was still the interviewers and she was okay with that.

When she got Beats 1's interviewer, she smiled. She hadn't seen the guy since July last year. There was Travis Mills, standing at one of the booths, waiting to interview Camila.

Camila approached him and smiled. She gave him a hug and started talking to him before they would start the interview.

When they started the interview, Travis talked into the camera about Camila and then starting asking her questions. "How are feeling about being nominated for four different categories?"

"It feels....overwhelming and exciting," Camila answered honestly.

"How do you feel, knowing you're going against you openers in all of the categories you're in?" Travis asked.

"I think it's amazing, having them being nominated for so many awards," Camila said enthusiastically. "I mean, I'm glad to know them and I'd be so proud of them. I love them all and honestly, I love being nominated but winning isn't my main priority. I want to impress everyone with my performance and that's all that counts."

"Way to win people over with that speech." Travis chuckled. "I want to know, will you be doing a collaboration with Ariana Grande or Taylor Swift? I mean, you've done one with Shawn."

"I don't know..." Camila smirked. "You never know."

"Okay, do you have a date to this awards show?"

"No, I'm single," Camila said. "Although...I'm searching for someone."

"Okay, nice," Travis said. "Last question. Use one word for your performance tonight."

"Um...." Camila took a second to think. "I'd say it's going to be breathtaking."

"Thank you for your time," Travis said.

After talking to interviewers, Camila found her seat next to Lauren and Shawn. Lauren was already there and Shawn was talking to Khalid about a collaboration. Camila looked over at Lauren and smiled happily at the girl.

"Are you excited?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely."

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be." Lauren smiled softly at the girl. "You'll do amazing."

"Thanks, Lo." Camila said.

When the opener came on stage, everyone silenced and listened to the music that Ed Sheeran played. It may be been him standing on stage with a guitar and singing, but it was entertaining. And after a few performances, the first category came up. It was Male Artist of the Year and Ed Sheeran won. Then it was Best Duo/Group of the Year and Maroon 5 won.

Then Camila went backstage to get ready to perform. She put on a black cropped, sleeveless shirt with Camo pants and combat boots. Then it was her turn to perform and when the spotlight hit Camila, the instrumentals started and Never Be The Same was the first song to be performed.

**Something must've gone wrong in my brain**

**Got your chemical all in my veins**

**Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain**

**Let go on the wheel, it's the bullet lane**

**Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight**

**Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me**

Camila had her microphone on the stand and her guitar strapped around her body and she sang with pure emotion. Did the person know that Camila was singing to them? Probably not.

**Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine**

**Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need**

**All I need, yeah, you're all I need**

Just like she practiced the performance, she sang and when the chorus started, she got ready to play her guitar.

**It's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same**

**It's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

And Camila wrote this song for someone who she very much depended on. The person didn't know and that was sacred to Camila. It wasn't going to be told who it's about.

**Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low**

**Off of one-touch I could overdose**

**You say, "Stop playing it safe, girl,**

**I wanna see you lose control."**

"Sneaking around," as Camila would phrase it would relate to all those nights that Lauren would go to parties and do drugs behind her parent's backs. And how she felt so weak around Lauren.

**Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine**

**Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need**

**All I need, yeah, you're all I need**

**It's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same**

**It's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

**I'll never be the same**

And after that had happened between the two girls, Camila had changed from her ways. She broke out of her socially awkward turtle shell and started opening up and started writing and recording her music.

**You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)**

**You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)**

And when Camila referred to 'in my blood, in my veins, in my head,' she was talking about Lauren. She was talking about how often Lauren was in her head and how much she thought of her or how they were like the same blood.

**I'm saying it's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame (you're to blame)**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the...)**

**It's you, babe**

**And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe**

**And I could try to run, but it would be useless**

**You're to blame**

**Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**

Once she finished the song, she put her guitar on a stand and took the microphone off of its stand as the next song instrumentals started.

**You think that you'll die without him**

**You know that's a lie that you tell yourself**

**You fear that you lay alone forever now**

**It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no**

Camila wrote this song not soon after signing with Syco and Epic. She was referring to Lauren and Luis and how attached they were.

**So put your arms around me tonight**

**Let the music lift you up like you've never been so high**

**Open up your heart to me**

**Let the music lift you up like you've never been this free**

**'Til you feel the sunrise**

**Let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fires**

**The heat of a thousand fires**

Camila just wanted Lauren to cuddle with her and make sure that Lauren was still the Lauren she knew as a child. The Lauren that had wanted to be friends with her. The Lauren that had took her first kiss.

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**Let the beat carry 'way your tears as they fall baby**

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**You may think that you'll die without her**

**But you know that's a lie that you told yourself**

**You fear that you'll never meet another so pure**

**But it ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no**

**So put your arms around me tonight**

**Let the music lift you up like you've never been so high**

**Open up your heart to me**

**Let the music lift you up like you've never been this free**

**'Til you feel the sunrise**

**Let the music warm your body like the heat of a thousand fires**

**The heat of a thousand fires**

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**Let the beat carry 'way your tears as they fall baby**

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**You think that you'll die without him**

**You know that's a lie that you tell yourself**

**You fear that you lay alone forever now**

**It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no**

**I said ain't no (ain't no)**

**Ain't no crying**

**Ain't no crying in the club, no crying**

**I said ain't no (ain't no)**

**Ain't no crying**

**Ain't no crying in the club, no crying**

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**Let the beat carry 'way your tears as they fall baby**

**Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)**

**With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)**

**I won't, I won't, I**

**Ain't no crying in the club**

When Camila finished Crying in the Club, the next song started immediately. But the lights dimmed as the dark room filled with a mysterious synthesizer and bass instrumental filled the giant arena. Then the lights turned back on and there stood next to Camila was Machine Gun Kelly, or Colson. They both had their mics on the mic stand.

**Am I out of my head?**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**If you only knew the bad things I like**

**Don't think that I can explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**Don't matter what you say**

**Don't matter what you do**

**I only wanna do bad things to you**

**So good (so good), that you can't explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**Aye**

**Nothing's that bad**

**If it feels good**

**So you come back**

**Like I knew you would**

**And we're both wild**

**And the night's young**

**And you're my drug**

**Breathe you in 'til my face numb**

**Drop it down to that bass drum**

**I got what you dream about**

**Nails scratchin' my back tatt**

**Eyes closed while you scream out**

**And you keep me in with those hips**

**While my teeth sink in those lips (yeah)**

**While your body's giving me life**

**And you suffocate in my kiss**

**Then you said**

**I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**Scars on my body so I can take you wherever**

**Like I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**Scars on my body I can look at you whenever**

**Am I out of my head?**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**If you only knew the bad things I like**

**Don't think that I can explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**Don't matter what you say**

**Don't matter what you do**

**I only wanna do bad things to you**

**So good, that you can't explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**I love the pain**

**And I love the way that your breath**

**Numbs me like Novocaine**

**And we are**

**(oh)**

**Always high**

**Keep it strange**

**Let me paint the picture**

**(yeah)**

**Couch by the kitchen**

**(yeah)**

**Nothin' but your heels on**

**Losing our religion**

**(mmm)**

**You're my pretty little vixen**

**And I'm that voice inside your head**

**That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say**

**And you said**

**I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**(I want you wherever)**

**Scars on my body so I can take you wherever**

**Like I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**(oh, whoa)**

**Scars on my body I can look at you whenever**

**Am I out of my head?**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**If you only knew the bad things I like**

**Don't think that I can explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**Don't matter what you say**

**Don't matter what you do**

**I only wanna do bad things to you**

**So good, that you can't explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

**The way we love, is so unique**

**And when we touch, I'm shivering**

**And no one has to get it**

**Just you and me**

**(right)**

**Cause we're just living**

**Between the sheets**

**(you said)**

**I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**Scars on my body so I can take you wherever**

**Like I want you forever**

**Even when we're not together**

**Scars on my body I can look at you whenever**

**m I out of my head?**

**(am I?)**

**Am I out of my mind?**

**(am I?)**

**If you only knew the bad things I like**

**(if you only knew)**

**Don't think that I can explain it**

**What can I say, it's complicated (yeah)**

**Don't matter what you say**

**Don't matter what you do (do, do)**

**I only wanna do bad things to you**

**So good, that you can't explain it (so good)**

**Oh, baby!**

**What can I say, it's complicated**

Camila had written the song with Colson and when they put together the lyrics, it had both meant something to themselves personally. To Colson, it meant his wife and when he was touring that he'd always want her. And Camila had been talking about Lauren. Even if she was on drugs or far away from Camila.

After Camila finished Bad Things, she continued to the last song. Havana. Havana was basically written about her lover back at home which was Havana, Cuba. But to hide the fact that her crush was in Miami, she had to put Cuba to be less direct about it.

**Havana, ooh na-na (ay)**

**Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)**

**He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na**

**Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)**

**There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)**

**Havana, ooh na-na (uh)**

**He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)**

**(When he came in the room)**

**He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)**

**(But I can't without you)**

**I knew him forever in a minute (hey)**

**(That summer night in June)**

**And papa says he got malo in him (uh)**

**He got me feelin' like**

**Oooh... I knew it when I met him**

**I loved him when I left him**

**Got me feelin' like**

**Oooh... and then I had to tell him**

**I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na**

**Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)**

**Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)**

**He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)**

**Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)**

**My heart is in Havana (ay)**

**Havana, ooh na-na**

**I knew I was there when I read the sign**

**(Welcome to La Yuma)**

**I knew it was him when he hugged from behind**

**(It gets me every time)**

**He's put in work, but it's in the streets**

**(He said, girl, can you ride?)**

**And this is the part that my daddy told me**

**He got me feelin' like**

**Oooh... I knew it when I met him**

**I loved him when I left him**

**Got me feelin' like**

**Oooh... and then I had to tell him**

**I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na**

**Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)**

**Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, ay, ay)**

**He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh no)**

**Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)**

**My heart is in Havana (ay)**

**Havana, ooh na-na**

**Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh)**

**Take me back, back, back like**

**Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe)**

**Take me back, back, back like**

**Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, yeah)**

**Take me back, back, back like**

**Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, babe)**

**Take me back, back, back**

**Take me back to my Havana...**

**Havana, ooh na-na**

**Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)**

**He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (ay, ay)**

**Oh, but my heart is in Havana**

**My heart is in Havana (ay)**

**Havana, ooh na-na**

Camila danced to the song entirely with her backup dancers and she seemed to be enjoying her last song. So after she finished performing, she returned to the dressing room to wait until Shawn's performance which was right after Camila's.

When Shawn was about to perform his last song, Camila walked onto the stage and Shawn started playing the intro on his guitar to I Know What You Did Last Summer.

**He knows**

**Dirty secrets that I keep**

**Does he know it's killing me?**

**He knows, he knows**

**D-d-does he know**

**Another's hands have touched my skin**

**I won't tell him where I've been**

**He knows, he knows, he knows**

Camila had written this song with Shawn when they were dating and it wasn't intentional to write it about Camila cheating on Shawn, it was more about a story. Not a song that was even about them. It was to tell a story of a guy who caught his girlfriend cheating.

**It's tearing me apart**

**She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)**

**Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

**The pictures on her phone (the pictures on my phone)**

**She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)**

**(coming home, coming home)**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Just lie to me there's no other (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I didn't mean it, no**

**I didn't mean it, mean it, no**

**Can't seem to let you go**

**Can't seem to hold you close**

**I know**

**When she looks me in the eyes**

**They don't seem as bright**

**No more, no more, I know**

**That she loved me at one time**

**Would I promise her that night**

**Cross my heart and hope to die**

**It's tearing me apart (it's tearing me apart)**

**And she's slipping away (I'm slipping away)**

**Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

**The pictures on her phone (the pictures on my phone)**

**And she's not coming home (I'm not coming home)**

**Oh, na, na, na, oh, yeah**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Just lie to me there's no other (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (no, no, no)**

**Can't seem to let you go,**

**Can't seem to keep you close**

**(hold me close)**

**I can't seem to let you go,**

**I can't seem to keep you close**

**(you know I didn't mean it though)**

**Tell me where you've been lately**

**Tell me where you've been lately**

**(just hold me close)**

**Tell me where you've been lately**

**Tell me where you've been lately**

**(don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)**

**I can't seem to keep you close,**

**I can't seem to let you go**

**(I didn't mean it, though)**

**I know you didn't mean it though**

**I know you didn't mean it though**

**(I don't wanna let you go, no, no, no)**

**Tell me you didn't mean it, though**

**Tell me you didn't mean it, though (no, no, no)**

**(can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)**

**I know you didn't mean it, though**

**I wanna know you need it, though**

**(hold me close)**

**I know you didn't mean it, though**

**(just hold me close)**

**I know you didn't mean it, though**

**I can't seem to let you go,**

**Can't seem to hold you close**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Just lie to me there is no other (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, he-ey)**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, he-ey)**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

**I know**

It was a long-ass song and that's why they both avoiding trying to sing the song together but Camila suggested it because no one really heard them perform it live together.

When Camila finished performing for good, she put her dress back on in the dressing rooms and returned to her seat.

Then they announced the Female Artist of the Year, which was Taylor Swift. Then Best Fan Army was announced which was won by Shawn Mendes.

And then after that, Fifth Harmony appeared on stage to perform a few songs. (This is a world where 1000 Hands, Big Bad Wolf, and All Again got onto the album) So there stood the girls in black and white jumpsuits with shorts. They stood there as 1000 Hands instrumentals started playing. (All of Camila's parts are sung by Lauren or Dinah)

**Tired, tired, you're all I want, yeah**

**It'll be 'til the end, give me nothing I've ever tried**

**It'll be the perfect sin, something like the truest lie**

**Everywhere somehow, the only place I'll ever be**

**As long as you hold me down, oh such a liberty**

**Warm me with your touch, pressure from your fingertips**

**Never be enough, I'll do nothing but submit**

**I just wanna feel a thousand hands from you, only you**

**Can you make me feel a thousand hands from you, only you?**

**Grab a hold of my soul and make me feel complete within**

**you'll be the one to show these goosebumps on my skin**

**I'll wear my heart on my sleeve, I need you to feel the pain**

**Would you take a bullet for me? Cause you know I'll do the same**

**Warm me with your touch, pressure from your fingertips**

**Never be enough, I'll do nothing but submit**

**I just wanna feel a thousand hands from you and only you**

**Can you make me feel a thousand hands from you and only you?**

**I just want to feel a thousand, from you**

**A thousand hands from you**

**Just wanna feel a thousand**

**A thousand hands from you**

**Feel a thousand hands from you**

1000 Hands was written when they were in the rehab center and when they were just getting started with the EP. Unfortunately, 1000 Hands and all of their raw songs didn't get on the EP so they put it on their second album.

After they finished singing 1000 Hands, All Again instrumentals started playing and in Camila's opinion, this was her favorite.

**Frozen in time**

**But in my mind there's no erasing you**

**I toss and I turn**

**It's gonna hurt no matter what I do**

**I'm trembling inside, no, I can't stop myself from shaking**

**Even though I, I know you'd take my heart and break it**

**You'd break it**

**But every kiss and every breathless moment**

**(I'd do it all again)**

**Trying to make it right, but I know it'll all go wrong**

**(I'd do it all again)**

**'Cause I can't lie**

**I love you still, for all my life, I always will**

**Even though I know how this story ends**

**I'd do it all again**

**Oh, babe**

**Remembering when**

**You made me dance around the living room**

**It still makes me smile**

**I don't know how to let go of you**

**But now that you're gone, I can't stop myself from crying**

**I gotta move on, but I'm not strong**

**I'll keep on tryin', I'm tryin'**

**But every kiss (Every kiss) and every breathless moment (Every breathless moment)**

**I'd do it all again**

**Trying to make it right, but I know it'll all go wrong**

**I'd do it all again**

**'Cause I can't lie**

**I love you still, for all my life, I always will**

**Even though I know how this story ends**

**I'd do it all again**

**And I hate how much (How much) I still love you, you're such a tragedy**

**It's impossible to comprehend this hold you got on me**

**But every kiss and every breathless moment**

**Trying to make it right but I know it'll all go wrong (Oh)**

**'Cause I can't lie**

**I love you still, for all my life yeah and I always will**

**Even though I know how the story ends**

**(Baby, but) But every kiss and every breathless moment**

**I'd do it all again**

**Trying to make it right, but I know it'all go wrong (it'll all go wrong, woah oh)**

**I'd do it all again**

**'Cause I can't lie**

**I love you still, for all my life, and I always will**

**Even though I know how this story ends**

**I'd do it all again**

**I'd do it all again**

Lauren wrote All Again about Camila. Obviously when she was in rehab and realized that she had kissed Camila and took the first kiss from her. And she realized that if she had the chance, she'd do it all again. Redo their entire story.

**Kiss for a kiss, my two lips got you racing**

**Baby we're guilty, wherever we are**

**Angel confess, let me be your salvation**

**I'll carry you through the dark**

**Let me give, let me give you something to believe in**

**You don't gotta, you don't gotta even have a reason**

**(You don't even gotta have, gotta have a reason)**

**You can love me, you can love me baby all weekend**

**Come on, come on over here and sink your teeth in**

**Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

**If you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

**Whisper your secrets and mine will take over**

**Swing like your chariot and let me ride**

**Drunk off my body, you'll never be sober**

**I'll be your poison tonight**

**Let me give, let me give you something to believe in**

**You don't gotta, you don't gotta even have a reason**

**(You don't even gotta have, gotta have a reason)**

**You can love me, you can love me baby all weekend**

**Come on, come on over here and sink your teeth in**

**Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

**Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

**Don't hold back baby**

**Give me that baby**

**Come do anything you want**

**La-la-la**

**Don't hold back baby**

**Give me that baby**

**I'll do anything you want**

**Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

**Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**

**If you wanna go make a move, you can**

**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull**

**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf**

When the girls wrote this song, they were all on their period and they felt horny. So they wrote this song, indirectly making it clear that they wanted someone to fuck them good. But they couldn't just put that in their songs.

So their last song was coming up and it was their biggest hit. Obviously, saving the best for last because why not. Work From Home was their prized song and it was an anthem based around sex because yet again, they were horny.

**I ain't worried 'bout nothin'**

**I ain't wearin' na nada**

**I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta**

**Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder**

**I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired**

**I know you're always on the night shift**

**But I can't stand these nights alone**

**And I don't need no explanation**

**'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

**Let's put it into motion**

**I'mma give you a promotion**

**I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean**

**We don't need nobody, I just need your body**

**Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early**

**I know you're always on the night shift**

**But I can't stand these nights alone**

**And I don't need no explanation**

**'Cause baby, you're the boss at home**

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

When Lauren finished the chorus, Ty walked onto the stage, unexpectedly and the music stopped for a second.

**Girl, go to work for me**

**Can you make it clap, no hands for me?**

**Take it to the ground, pick it up for me**

**Look back at it all over me**

**Put in work like my timesheet**

**She ride it like a '63**

**I'mma buy her no Celine**

**Let her ride in a foreign with me**

**Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo**

**And she down to break the rules**

**Ride or die, she gon' go**

**I won't judge, she finesse**

**I pipe up, she take that**

**Putting overtime on your body**

After singing his verse, and the girls dancing to his verse, Lauren started the chorus again. (They still danced how they would have in a real-life performance)

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

**We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**

**Yeah, we can work from home**

**Yeah, we can work from home**

**Yeah**

After they performed, they returned back to their seats in their dresses. Camila gave them each a hug as they approached their seat and they hugged Camila back.

So when they announced the Song of The Year which Camila won and she walked up to the stage to accept her award and say her speech.

"Thank you." Camila started. "I couldn't have thanked my manager enough and the producers who made this song so amazing. I can't thank Pharrell enough for doing the ad-libs, even if it was a prank. I want to thank everyone out there who voted for my song!"

Camila took a seat and then Ariana Grande performed a few of her hits from her past albums. Ariana sang Love Me Harder, Problem, One Last Time, Dangerous Woman, and Into You. It was probably one of her best performances ever.

Then Taylor Swift took the stage and sang a few songs from her 1989 album. She sang Style, Wildest Dreams, Shake It Off, Bad Blood, and Blank Space. Not her best day to perform since she had just gotten over the flu and her voice was a bit raspy.

After Taylor's set, Halsey stepped onto the stage to announce Song That Left Us Shook winner. As all of the nominees were showed on the giant screen, Halsey announced the winner. "And the Song That Left Us Shook goes to Fifth Harmony, Work From Home!"

The girls of Fifth Harmony walked onto the stage and took the award. "Thank you guys for voting for our song!" Normani said.

"We wanted to say that we are grateful for listening to our music." Ally said.

"And Work From Home took a lot of time to write and record," Lauren added playfully.

"So thank you," Dinah said, smiling at Lauren's pitch in to make the crowd laugh.

After the awards, the girls got back onto the tour buses to resume their world tour. They all fell asleep instantly as they slipped into their bunks since the awards had worn them completely out. And in their opinion, best awards ceremony ever.


	7. Beach Trip

**April 7th, 2018**

Hangovers were the worst. There laid Lauren in her bed as the world spun around her. She couldn't see anything but three feet in front of her. And if she had it her way, she'd rather jump off a cliff than be hungover.

They were performing in Miami tomorrow night and they had gotten in Miami a few days early so that the girls could visit their family, but Lauren went out with a few friends from high school that she had hung out with before being shipped off to rehab.

She had snuck out and into her house after her parents went to bed and she made quite a bit of noise getting in the house since she was pretty drunk. Her friends had stayed the night over too.

Lauren looked at Keana and Alexa who were asleep on the floor. Then she looked over at her clock which was ten and she needed to sneak her friends out without getting caught. There was only one window that was big enough for the human body to climb through and it leads to the backyard. Unfortunately, she was on the second floor and they'd have to climb a fence to get out of the backyard.

She climbed out of bed and unlocked her phone and opened WhatsApp to text Dinah to see if she could help get Alexa and Keana out of her house.

**Lauser- Dinah.**

**Dinahsaur- what**

**Lauser- *needs help***

**Dinahsaur- with what**

**Lauser- kind of went to party last night and woke up w hangover and Alexa and Keana r on my bedroom floor. need help getting them out.**

**Dinahsaur- lmao. you're stuck.**

**Lauser- pls Dinah**

**Dinahsaur- hmmm, ask Mani or Ally**

**Lauser- what is ur excuse?**

**Dinahsaur- ;)**

Lauren huffed and opened her chat with Ally because Ally was the best at distracting and Lauren's family had absolutely loved her.

**Lauren- Ally.**

**Ally- what**

**Lauren- pls, I need help**

**Ally- people stuck in your room after party?**

**Lauren- mhm**

**Ally- fine**

**Lauren- 0-0 thanks**

**Ally- be there in five. wake them up.**

Lauren shut her phone off and chucked it onto the floor at Alexa and Keana. The girls flinched awake at the sound and Lauren told them that they had to sneak out.

"Don't be a stranger, Lo," Alexa said. "You're pretty dope."

"I'll try to hang around." Lauren chuckled. "Doubt it though."

"Have you talked to Lucia?" Keana asked. "She hasn't said anything after our breakup."

"Um, we kind of are on tour together," Lauren said. "She's hanging out with Camila."

"You mean Karla?" Alexa asked surprised.

"Yup." Lauren chuckled. "I couldn't believe that both her and Vero were hanging out with her. I mean they gave up smoking and all."

"Damn."

The doorbell rang and Ally entered the house, distracting her parents as Lauren snuck the two girls out of the house and when she entered the house, she pretended to come down the stairs from her room.

She ran into Chris, her brother, on the way down. "Watch it." Chris snapped.

"Why're you grumpy?" Lauren retorted.

"Leave me alone," Chris said.

"Is it school?" Lauren asked.

"Leave me the hell alone."

"With that attitude, you won't be going to college." Lauren stuck her tongue out. "You turn twenty this weekend, jackass. Act like a twenty-year-old."

"Fuck off," Chris said. "You won't even be here. You weren't here for Taylors birthday."

"You know what's sad?" Lauren snorted. "You being twenty and in twelfth grade."

Chris glared at his older sister who was smirking. Lauren was just trying to push his buttons because she was hungover. Chris had known that she snuck out and in and at this point, he was about to snitch on her.

"Oh yeah, snitch and I'll take all of your college funds," Lauren said. "You won't be too happy about that, will ya?"

Chris stomped off up the stairs and Lauren walked into the kitchen to greet Ally. When she entered the kitchen, Ally was there talking to her parents and making them laugh. Ally had a cup of coffee in her hands and there was her boyfriend, Troy.

"Hey Lo." Ally said casually.

"What's up Al?" Lauren asked as she opened the fridge and getting out the orange and a glass. She poured the orange juice into the glass and put the OJ back into the fridge. Then she got an Advil out of its pill bottle.

"Hey, hey." Clara, Laurens mother said. "Why do you need Advil?"

"Headache." Lauren shrugged. "So Al, what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you would go bowling with me, Luce, and Ronnie." Ally said. "I'm dropping Troy off at friends."

"Uh, mom?" Lauren said, turning to her mother as she downed the OJ and her pill.

"Sure." She said hesitantly. "Just shower first. You smell awful."

Lauren nodded and ran upstairs to her room. She looked around her room for her speaker but she couldn't find it so she barged into Chris's room.

"There's this thing called knocking," Chris said.

"Where's my speaker?" Lauren asked.

"Up my ass," Chris retorted.

"Don't be a smartass." Lauren glared.

"Fine. Taylor has it, I think." He said. "Now get out before I beat your ass."

Lauren picked up a few pieces of dirty clothing off the floor and threw them at Chris. "That's disgusting! Wash your clothes."

And she was off to Taylors room. She barged into her room and caught Taylor with her boyfriend. "PLEASE KNOCK NEXT TIME!" Taylor shouted as she got off of her boyfriend's lap.

"Where's my speaker?" Lauren asked and then she heard the music. "Ew. Fuck somewhere else please."

Lauren grabbed the speaker and ran out of her sister's room. She showered quickly and got dressed. She put a graphic t-shirt on and black ripped jeans. Then she put on her old converse. She went downstairs and exited the house with Ally.

~!~

When Lucy and Vero got to the bowling alley, they had realized that they were an hour or so early. They were a few hours off because of the time difference everywhere they go and they thought that they were late.

"Up for a game of pool?" Lucy asked.

"Only if there are steaks," Vero said daringly.

"Okay," Lucy said. "If I win, I want your father to let us use his private jet and go to Spain."

"And if I win, you have to convince Mila to let us do an opening set for one night," Vero said. "Like comedy or some shit."

Lucy smirked. "Deal."

The girls played pool, hitting the cue ball all over the table, hitting a few balls in here and there. Lucy swore that she would win because honestly, she wanted to visit Spain. It was on her bucket list and she had always wanted to visit with Vero.

When Ally and Lauren arrived at the bowling alley, Vero and Lucy were both down to the nine balls. "So, why are you two so tense while playing pool?" Lauren asked.

Lucy gazed at the cue ball and then the nine ball, ignoring Lauren. She made her shot and then she hit the nine ball in. "HAH!" Lucy shouted. "I get to go to Spain!"

Vero groaned and looked to Lauren. "We had a bet and she won so now I have to take her to Spain."

Lauren chuckled at Vero who had accepted the dare, not knowing that Lucy would win. Lucy had to be the best fucking pool player ever because she could win every game. "Come on, let's go bowling."

They ordered a giant pretzel with cheese and then a bunch of soda because Lauren was still hungover and she was not in the mood to drink again.

Lucy entered their names and put Lauren's name last and Ally first. Lauren glared at Lucy who just grinned sheepishly at Lauren.

"You did not just put my name last," Lauren said, putting her shoes on.

"I did," Lucy smirked and put the bowling ball on the rack. "Al, you're up."

"So, any boyfriends?" Vero asked Lauren.

"Nah, but there's this guy." Lauren gave a smug look. "Oh yeah, Luce. Keana wants to talk to you."

"I'm good," Lucy said. "She's a dickhead."

"She misses you though."

"Hey Lo," Vero said. "Mind your own business, please."

"Fine."

~!~

Lauren went out again that night and she found the guy that she was talking about. Bradley Simpson. They went to high school together and he played basketball for their school team. He had confronted Lauren when she started getting into drugs and told her to stay away from Luis. And he told her that he had liked her.

"Brad!" Lauren said as she approached the boy.

It was a late-night beach party where all the high-school kids from her years there. She wondered if Luis, Alexa, or Keana would be there.

"Hey, Lauren," Brad said, giving her a side hug. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"I hear you're a musician now?" Brad asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, didn't expect that happening." Lauren chuckled. "Have you heard from Luis?"

"Well, we were sent to jail after you got sent off," Brad said. "He's a college student at one of the local colleges. He's healthy and not a dickhead anymore. He plays soccer too."

"That's good to hear," Lauren said. "Will he be here?"

"Probably," Brad said. "He and Keaton come here for a drink or two and then they go back to their apartment."

"Anyone else that I know gonna be here?"

"Well, Alexa and Keana will be here and then Cami used to come here until she moved," Brad said.

"Who's Cami?"

"You'll see. She should be here tonight."

Lauren nodded and made her way to the bonfire in the middle of the beach. She found a bunch of familiar faces.

"Lo!" A familiar voice said.

Lauren looked over at the bonfire to see Keaton. His hair now black and he had a lip piercing. Then there was Luis next to him. "Hey Keat, Luis."

Lauren took a seat next to the boys and took a beer from the cooler. "What's going on?"

"Luis might get to go to France to play soccer professionally," Keaton said.

"Congrats."

"So I hear that you're a pop singer now, aye?" Luis spoke up, his voice deep and super husky.

"Yeah, didn't see myself singing." Lauren chuckled, taking a sip of her beer.

"I could honestly see you doing something with politics," Luis said. "You got a boyfriend yet?"

"Nah," Lauren said. "It's hard to date someone with the press up your ass all the time."

"Luis here got wifed up." Keaton grinned.

"Congrats," Lauren said.

"Dude, why is Brad glaring at us?" Keaton asked. "It's kind of creepy."

"You still friends with Lucy and Vero?" Luis asked.

"Eh." Lauren shrugged. "They're more friends with someone else I know."

Lauren sat with Keaton and Luis for a while, talking and catching up on lost time. Lauren was a couple of beers in and Brad shouted, "Guys! Cami is here!"

All the guys looked over at the girl walking over to the campfire. She was barefoot, in a see-through cropped tank with denim shorts. She had round sunglasses that were blue and her hair was in two different braids.

The girl got to Brad and gave him a hug. She took her sunglasses off and gave everyone else a hug. "Lauren!" Brad shouted. "Come meet Cami!"

Lauren shook her head and got up from the lawn chair and walked over to Brad who was near a lawn chair that was sitting near the edge of the tides. When Lauren got there, she took a look at the girl. She looked so young, like a high school student still.

"Cami, meet Lauren, Lauren, meet Cami," Brad said happily.

Lauren shook Cami's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you," Lauren said. "Brad speaks highly of you."

"I believe that we've met before." The girl smirked at Lauren.

"I don't believe so," Lauren said.

"Good luck figuring out who I am then." She smiled cynically, sending shivers down Lauren's spine.

"Hey, Brad," Cami said. "Mind going swimming?"

Lauren shook her head and walked back to Keaton and Luis. She took her seat back and sighed. She looked over at Keaton and asked, "You know that girl?" Lauren asked, pointing to Cami.

"Yeah, that's Camila." Keaton shrugged. "She was two years behind us, I believe. Everyone loves her. She's so cute."

"Last name?"

"She goes by Camila Mendes," Keaton said. "We prefer Cami though."

Lauren nodded as something went off in her mind. It was Camila Mendes. Duh, she just went by something else around them so that she could hang around people without them knowing that she was a celebrity.

"Ok." Lauren murmured. _Two can play at this game **Cami.**_

Lauren got up and took her white t-shirt off and her shorts off, leaving her in her bikini. "Going for a swim, wanna join?"

"We're good," Luis said.

Lauren nodded and walked down to the tides. She kept walking until the water was up to her waist. She took a sip of the beer that she was still holding and she felt something pull at her ankle. She squealed and a body came up from behind her, laughing.

Lauren turned around to see Cami, chuckling at her victory in scaring Lauren. "Decided to come swim, aye?"

"Yeah." Lauren swallowed.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Cami pressed.

"Shouldn't you?" Lauren shot back. "You're what, sixteen?"

"Oh, how I wish." Cami giggled and took Lauren's beer and taking a sip. "You're far off."

"Okay, seventeen?" Lauren asked.

"Keep guessing."

"Eighteen," Lauren asked.

"I'm twenty." Cami shook her head.

"You look like a sixteen-year-old without pimples," Lauren said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Cami smirked. "Do you remember me at all?"

"No, but I think that you're familiar," Lauren said. "I feel like I've hooked up with you sometime in high school though."

"Yeah, no." Cami deadpanned.

"Would you like to?" Lauren raised a brow.

"Not necessarily." Cami sighed, taking another sip of Lauren's beer. "Let's leave it at that. I've got a few friends waiting."

"Mk." Lauren smirked. "Or Camila Mendes."

Camila shook her head. "I've been caught."

"Oh well."

"It's fun being someone else around them." Camila sighed.

Lauren shook her head as Camila walked off and back onto the sand. Lauren failed miserably at her game and realized that Camila was good at manipulating and being a bit clever.


	8. Barcelona and Songs

**April 25**

Vero and Lucy sat in Vero's father's private jet. Since Lucy had won their bet, Vero convinced her father that she and her best friend wanted to visit Spain and they didn't really want to go on a public plane because they'd be crammed in with smelly people.

So there they sit, in the private jet, listening to Ariana Grande's old albums. The 'Good Days' of Ariana Grande to them. The days when Break Free and Dangerous Woman were played on the radio or when Problem or Side to Side was on the radio.

Vero and Lucy were almost in Spain and they were staying in a resort in Barcelona on the beach. It was going to somewhat secluded from the city so that it wouldn't be very crowded and it'd be very peaceful.

They landed at the El Prat Airport on the runway that was for the shipping planes and for the mail. When they landed, they got off the jet and then they caught a cab to the resort.

Then they checked into the hotel. They were on the top floor in the penthouse. They would be staying for two weeks and then go back to Camila on the tour.

When the girls entered their room, there was a hallway leading to the open kitchen and living than a bathroom and a hallway leading to the master bedroom and the second bedroom. There was a balcony from the living room and then where the master bedroom was.

"Wait, Vero," Lucy said. "You called and reserved this penthouse?"

"Yeah, it's nice, right?"

"I would've been fine in a normal hotel room." Lucy chuckled. "Not that I don't like this room or anything.."

"It's just that my dad has a few shares in this hotel and then he was like, 'Why don't you stay in the hotel I have shares in. I can get you the penthouse.' So I was like, maybe. I looked up all the things we can do while we're here and I found a bunch of things so I accepted my father's offer."

"Okay, what are the attractions you saw?"

"There's a spa, parasailing, small shopping outlets, lots of gourmet restaurants, good alcohol, and there's a lot of dancing and singing things that go on at night, not to mention the to-die-for karaoke bar here."

"You know we'll be here for Mila's tour."

"For like two days and plus, this is a fun place to be when not touring." Vero smiled. "Enjoy while it lasts."

"Okay, since it's almost dinnertime here, what're the night plans?" Lucy asked.

"So, since I told you what and how much to pack, put on a nice comfy dress. Nothing fancy, just a dress and we're going to a little restaurant on the beach. Oh, and flip flops only."

Lucy nodded and took her suitcases to the extra bedroom. She unpacked and put her clothes in the drawers. She then opened the window to a nice cold breeze. She unlocked her phone and then took a picture of her view.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

 _liked by_ **Camila_Cabello97** , **laurenjauregui** , **veroiglessiass,** _and_ **16k others**

**@lucyvives:** _living the best life because of my bestie **@veroiglesiass** and I couldn't be happier than spending time on the beach in Barcelona, Spain. This might be the highlight of my life.   
15 minutes ago_

**@Camila_Cabello97:** _have fun_ 😉  
 **@lucyvives:** _what's the wink for?  
_ **@Camila_Cabello97:** _you know what I mean._

**@laurenjauregui:** _v. v. v. jealous. I wanna be on the beach chillin' for the next two weeks. lucky son of a bitch.  
_ **@lucyvives:** _you'll be here in a few months but it'll be like two days..._

**@CamrenUpdates:** _sometimes I think I'm delusional but I think that Lucy and Vero are dating...  
_ **@luciiavivess:** _I mean they r both models and they both r bi so yeah. this is prolly a couples vacation  
_ **@lucyvives:** _y'all delusional asf.. smh_

Lucy chuckled at her comments. She put her phone down and then went through the closet to look for a dress to wear. She went through the dresses that she had packed and then picked the white lace, high-low, strapless dress.

(link: http://nafdress.com/assests/images/long-white-strapless-beach-dress-luxury-hotels-in-mount-abu.jpg)

She then reapplied her makeup a bit in the mirror above the dresser and then put on her pair of black flip flops. She made her way to the living room where Vero was already waiting in a black floral, two-piece dress that had a split on the left leg. She had a pair of black flip flops and minimum makeup.

(link: https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/2441482_441782.jpg)

"You look amazing," Vero said, gaping at Lucy's dress.

"You look pretty good," Lucy said, holding back a slight giggle.

"Just good?"

"Mhm."

Vero nodded her head and walked down the hallway to the door. "We'll see about that Ms. Vives," Vero muttered to herself.

They walked along the beach to a small little shack looking house that was completely open. All the windows were opened from the floor to the rim of the ceiling. The restaurant was mostly a bar with tequila and margaritas.

Vero walked up to the small looking house and through where the windows would've been and into the bar area that was lit dimly. She took a seat at a table and so did Lucy. "Why did we dress up?" Lucy asked.

"That part is for later," Vero smirked. "Anyways, what are gonna get to drink?"

"Probably just an ice cold beer," Lucy said. "What're you getting?"

"A sprite with a bit of vodka and a bit of rum," Vero said.

"That sounds disgusting," Lucy said.

"I know." Vero chuckled.

When they ordered, they got a tray of nachos and their alcohol. That was probably all they were going to eat that night.

"So, what do you think Mila and Lo are up to?" Vero asked.

"Lo is lowkey stalking Keaton," Lucy said. "It's pretty obvious."

"Have you heard of Camren?" Vero asked and Lucy nodded. "How much you wanna bet that they like each other."

"I bet a lot but they're in the music industry and they don't want to risk their career over a sexuality label until later, most likely, if ever. So even if they got together, it'd be hard because of the press and then PR shit. Then the 'It's impossible to be alone because we're famous' and then they break up and break each other's hearts. Yay, fun." Lucy said.

Vero nodded at Lucy's points. "They should be on their way to Ontario. I think that Mila's family went home after their last concert because Sofi has to go back to school and Alejandro has his job."

"Yeah, makes sense," Lucy said.

After their dinner, they walked along with the tides of the beach and back to the hotel. After their long night out, they went to their rooms to sleep off the somewhat jet-lag.

Before Lucy went into her room, Vero smiled softly at Lucy and gave the brunette a hug. Vero pulled away from the way too long of a hug to be platonic. She walked off and looked back to see the hallway empty. That was a close one.

~!~

Camila stood on the stage in Ontario, where the crowd cheered and they shouted Camila's name effortlessly. Where they had their phones out recording.

"For this next song, it's not an original, it's a cover," Camila said into the mic. "Please, put your phones down for this song at least."

Camila got to the grand piano in the middle of the stairs and then sat down to start playing the beginning of the song. And then Shawn stood next to the piano with his guitar.

_I look up from the ground to see your sad and teary eyes_

_You look away from me_

_And I see there's something you're trying to hide, and I_

_Reach for your hand, but it's cold, you pull away again_

_And I wonder, what's on your mind?_

When Camila paused and looked up from her piano, everyone had their flashlights on, and Camila smiled at the act. She looked back down on the piano and started to sing.

_And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake_

_You start to tremble and your voice begins to break_

_You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friends, they were my mates_

_And I feel the color draining from my face_

And this song reminded her of what happened to Lauren and Camila had wished that she had written the song because it reminded her of Lauren in every way. Maybe there was a part of her that still loved Lauren and that disabled her from wanting to date anyone.

_And my friend said_

_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_

_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_

_It's never easy to walk away_

_Let her go, it'll be alright"_

So Camila wrote music to walk away from Lauren's toxic state and when she climbed into Camila's room late at night, Camila sat there to do nothing but to hang out with Lauren because she didn't want to walk away from her best friend. Even though their friendship was basically history.

_So I asked to look back at all the messages you'd sent_

_And I know it wasn't right but it was messing with my head_

_And everything deleted like the past, yeah it was gone_

_And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on_

Technically Lauren moved on with the girls from Fifth Harmony and she had a lot of friends still and that made Camila happy but sad at the same time.

_But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday_

_It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake_

_And everything I know tells me that I should walk away_

_But I just want to stay_

_And my friend said_

_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_

_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_

_It's never easy to walk away_

_Let her go, it'll be okay_

_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_

_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_

_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_

_Let her go"_

_Nothing heals_

_The past like time_

_And they can't steal_

_The love you're born to find_

_But nothing heals_

_The past like time_

_And they can't steal_

_The love you're born to find_

_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_

_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_

_It's never easy to walk away_

_Let her go, it'll be okay_

_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_

_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_

_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_

_Let her go"_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

Camila finished the song without any thought and she just sang her heart out with so much emotion, there were a few tears rolling down her face. She smiled and started Consequences.

After the concert, Camila exited the stage and went to the dressing room to get her stuff to shower. In the dressing room, there was Lauren.

"That was a bit sad," Lauren said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to try something new." Camila smiled lightly at the girl sitting on the couch. "I think that I might do another song like that at another concert."

"It was really beautiful," Lauren said. "I think Dinah was crying, she won't admit it though."

"Doubt it." Camila chuckled. "Dinah would never admit that she cried during a song. Her pride is equal to how much I love bananas."

Lauren laughed at the younger girl. Camila did have a point about Dinah's pride though. She'd never admit that she would cry during a song. 

"What song were you thinking next for a cover?"

"I want to do Take Me To Church but just the acoustic guitar only," Camila said. "I think that'd be a nice song to sing."

"Yeah," Lauren said.

Camila grabbed her shower bag and walked out of the room before it could get any more awkward between them.

She stepped into the steaming shower and started to sing a soft song that was unreleased and would probably never be released.

It was U Shaped Space and probably one of her favorites that she had ever written but it was more of a personal song to her. All of them were, it was just that this one was probably not gonna be released.

When she finished her shower, she made her way back to the lonely tour bus of hers that was just her for now because her family had left to go back to Miami and Vero and Lucy was in Spain having a blast.

Camila sat down to start writing a song on her laptop in notepad. There was nothing else to do but pour out her emotions into writing a song.

__**Camila Cabello  
Must Be Love (Draft)  
April 26th, 2018: 12:45 am **

**Wise men say, only fools rush in**

**But I took your hand and I jumped right in**

**I guess everything has a consequence, oh I, I**

**I can hide, and put on a show**

**'Cause the highs are highs**

**But the lows are lows**

**You control me more than you've ever known**

**But I wouldn't have it any other way**

**Must be love**

**Or this wouldn't hurt so much**

**And I wouldn't think so much**

**And I could just give you up, up, oh**

**It must be love**

**Or this wouldn't hurt so much**

**And I wouldn't think so much**

**And I could just give you up, oh**

**I fall hard, that's just how I am**

**And I bend and break like a rubber band**

**Everything gets real after two AM**

**So don't, don't, don't look at me like that**

**When you're the one that implied that**

**'Cause I'm gonna look at you right back**

**I promise you ain't gonna like that, yeah**

**We fuss and we fight, forget that night**

**And I wouldn't have it any other way**

**Must be love**

**Or this wouldn't hurt so much**

**And I wouldn't think so much**

**And I could just give you up, up, oh**

**It must be love**

**Or this wouldn't hurt so much**

**And I wouldn't think so much**

**And I could just give you up, up, oh**

**(Love, love, love...)**

**And I could just give you up**

**Must be love**

**Or this wouldn't hurt so much (so much)**

**And I wouldn't think so much**

**And I could just give you up, up**

**Must be love**

**Yeah...**

**Must be love...**

**L-O-V-E**

It was about five in the morning before she finished the draft and she went to her bunk to go to sleep. She'd be on the road all day the next day to Toronto so she'd be able to catch up on missed sleep. Although it'd be lonely, she'd be able to write and play music with her guitar.

Camila closed her laptop, deciding to email Martin the draft when she woke up later. She got up and slid into her bunk. She shut her eyes and started to dream of a world where she was not hurting or famous. She was just a regular high school student. Not bullied or a popular kid but someone with friends.


	9. Dates and Heartbreaks

**April 26th, 2018**

Camila woke up around three in the afternoon and when she woke up, she rolled out her bunk and stood up. She got to the small living room of the bus and picked up her phone which had been charging on the counter of the small kitchen.

She looked to see that her phone was blowing up. All the notifications were on Twitter, Instagram, and from her messages on WhatsApp. She opened Twitter first to see that someone had posted the Be Alright cover on there and so did a few other people. The hashtag was trending worldwide and they had mentioned Camila in every tweet.

_#BeAlrightCamilaCabello_

_Ava Michael @purpleruiin23 * 13 hours ago  
That performance was amazing! I cannot believe that Camila Cabello covered Be Alright. Definitely best cover of the century! #BeAlrightCamilaCabello _

_Rose White @roseewhiite09 * 32 minutes ago  
Was not at the concert but the beauty of her voice just amazes me every time! The tone sounded so emotional and full of heartbreak. Love you! #BeAlrightCamilaCabello_

_Camila Teatime @camilastea * 3 hours ago  
Camila Cabello performing Be Alright at her Ontario concert! Link to the performance youtube.com/wptas4987ff9hs #BeAlrightCamilaCabello _

_Lucy Vives @viveslucy * 24 minutes ago  
Just saw the performance, I loved it Mila! You killed it! Ily <3 #BeAlrightCamilaCabello_

Camila smiled at Lucy's tweet and liked it. Then she opened Instagram to see a bunch of mentions and she scrolled through the mentions and the comments. Then she closed the app and opened WhatsApp.

**Lern Jergi:  
 _Camz, you awake?_**

**Lern Jergi:  
 _Camz._**

**Lern Jergi:  
 _are you okay?_**

**Lern Jergi:  
 _pls answer me_**

**Lern Jergi-  
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao **

**Lern Jergi-  
last straw. pls answer.**

**Camz-  
I just woke up **

**Lern Jergi-  
long night?**

**Camz-  
yeah, I was writing. **

**Lern Jergi-  
is it good?**

**Camz-  
it should be. sending it to Martin. **

**Lern Jergi-  
miss you **

**Camz-  
same here.**

Camila sighed and closed the DMs with Lauren and opened Vero's messages. She took a second to adjust her eyes because she had just woken up and had not had coffee yet.

**Vero-  
Mila, we have a problem. **

**Vero-  
I'm panicking **

**Vero-  
pls answer. dunno what to do...**

**Vero-  
MILA PLS!**

**Cami-  
sorry, just woke. what up**

**Vero-  
I almost did something.**

**Cami-  
not helping.**

**Vero-  
sorry. I'm in panic mode. I almost ruined everything w Luce **

**Cami-  
what happened**

**Vero-  
I almost kissed her...**

**Cami-  
YES MY SHIP :D**

**Vero-  
WHAT??!!**

**Cami-  
sorry. Do you like her?**

**Vero-  
she's the best human being on Earth. She's so cute and adorable. She's so lovable and she just makes my day better and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's so beautiful and I cannot explain how kind she is. I've liked her since I knew that I could but it was weird in my mind for the longest time. I just pushed aside everything to ignore it and then last night she looked so beautiful in her dress and I had a hard time restraining. I hugged her put I almost kissed her and I think she freaked out....**

**Cami-  
woah. you love her :D**

**Vero-  
that's all you have to say?**

**Cami-  
just drop a few flirty things here and there   
** **then kiss her before you come back if you have the balls ;)**

**Vero-  
** **whatever lmao. we'll see. love ya**

**Cami-  
love ya too.**

Camila then opened her DMs with Lucy.

**Luce-  
Mila, pls answer. I need help.**

**Mila-  
yeah, wassup **

**Luce-  
I think Vero tried to kiss me**

Camila started laughing hysterically. What was she going to tell her best friend? 'Oh, your best friend loves you?' No, she was not going to say that.

**Mila-  
r u delusional?**

**Luce-  
no, I swear. I think she tried.**

**Mila-  
just do whatever feels good. Do you like her?**

**Luce-  
I think so. It's kind of hard not to. She's so perfect in every way. She literally brought me to a resort in Barcelona. **

**Mila-  
do you love her?**

**Luce-  
..... -.-  
**

**Mila-  
lmao ok.**

Camila shut her phone off and made a cup of coffee and put a lot of creamer in it. She took a seat at the table and then opened her laptop to email Martin the draft.

After she emailed Martin, she got an incoming call from Lauren. She accepted and saw the girl, laying in her bunk. Her hair was very messy and her face looked so naturally beautiful without makeup. Camila had very messy hair and her face was so cute looking. It made her look so young.

" _Hey, Camz._ " Lauren smiled through the screen.

"What's up?" Camila asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

 _"Nothin' much,"_ Lauren said. _"I'm a bit tired."_

"Anything good happens?"

 _"Uh, yeah."_ Lauren smiled widely. _"Keaton asked me out."_

"What'd you say?"

 _"I said yes, duh!"_ Lauren said.

Camila smiled for her _friend_. She put on a fake smile and Lauren knew it didn't reach her eyes. She could tell. _"Camz, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Camila said, trying to hold it together.

 _"You don't sound very happy about it."_ Lauren frowned.

"No, I'm fine." Camila lied. "I have to go."

 _"We're literally in a bus for the day though,"_ Lauren said.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Camila snapped and hung up before she started to cry.

She curled up in a ball and broke down. Of course, Lauren would never love her. Camila cried and cried until there were no more tears left. She still lay there, feeling nothing at all but heartbreak. She felt numb and there was nothing there.

She opened her notepad and started typing away like it was nothing and she probably didn't even notice what she was typing. It was all just a blur.

**_Camila Cabello  
Only Told The Moon (Draft)  
April 26th, 2018; 5:23 PM_ **

**Stay back, stay long**

**And you, move on**

**I stress, come close**

**Move on, please don't**

**Hello, how are you? How you've been?**

**Lately I wonder how it feels to steal your kiss**

**Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well**

**And you can read between the lines but God, I fell**

**I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof**

**I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you**

**I only told the moon about the way you move**

**I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too**

**Silence, too loud**

**Say it, not now**

**So how are you? How you've been?**

**Lately I wonder how it feels to taste your lips**

**Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well**

**And you can read between the lines but God, I fell**

**I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof**

**I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you**

**I only told the moon about the way you move**

**I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too**

**That I give it all to you**

**I give it all to you**

**I give it all to you**

**I only told the moon**

**Ahh and another love song will play on the radio, you know**

**Ahh and I'll wait for the moon to lean in close**

**And say**

**That he only told the moon, tonight up on the roof**

**He told me that he's scared that all his thoughts they look like you**

**I only told the moon about the way you move**

**I asked her to please tell me if you tell this to her too**

**That I give it all to you**

**I give it all to you**

**I give it all to you**

**We only told the moon**

**We only told the moon**

When she finished writing, she sent it to Martin and then the tears streamed down her face. She shut her laptop and broke down again. There was no going back.

It was around nine at night and she opened the email from Martin. It had summed up to him wanting her to record the two songs so that they could release them as singles because he had liked the lyric drafts a lot.

Camila smiled and got up from her seat and went to lay down in her bunk. It was her last time to cry over Lauren. She was done crying tears for Lauren because she obviously didn't feel the same for Camila.

~!~

When Camila hung up, Lauren rolled out of her bunk and made her way to the small living area where Dinah, Normani, and Ally were. She took a seat next to Ally who put her arm around Lauren's shoulder.

"Hey Lo," Dinah said. "Did your call go well?"

"Nah, she yelled at me and then hung up."

"Well, what was it about?" Dinah asked.

"I told her that Keaton asked me out and I said yeah and then she like snapped at me." Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "She's so childish."

"Lauren, please open your eyes for a second and take a second to consider Mila's feelings for a second." Ally said. "Because in your past, it sounded as if you didn't."

Lauren took a second to think about it, but nothing came up. She didn't really see anything. She couldn't make out Camila's feelings or actions to be anything bad. Lauren just didn't understand. "Nothing."

"Lo, when's the date with Keaton?" Normani asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Uh, he's flying out to Toronto to meet up with me and I think he might be tagging along for a bit," Lauren said.

"If Camila lets him," Dinah said. "I might go join her bus after this stop, y' know, to make space for Keaton and for her to have company."

"Sure." Lauren shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

\--

**April 27th, 2018**

When they got to Toronto and the arena that they'd be performing at, Keaton was there, holding flowers for Lauren. Lauren smiled widely and took the flowers from Keaton. She gave him a hug and when she pulled away, he held her hand.

It was around nine in the morning and they still had a long day ahead of preparing and sound check. Something told everyone that it would be a very, very long day.

"You down for dinner tonight after you perform?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lauren smiled. "I have to tell Camila that I won't be there at the end though."

"Whatever to make it happen." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled away from Lauren's cheek, Camila had walked up to them, looking like death. Her make-up was depressing and dark, which barely anything and her hair was straight, without her waves, and she was wearing black, skinny, ripped jeans with a black My Chemical Romance shirt. Yup, very depressing.

"Please keep your PDA under control while you're here," Camila said in a cold tone. "Lauren, you're needed for sound check because you're....ten minutes late."

Lauren nodded and said, "Hey Camz, I won't be there at the end of the concert tonight. Keaton and I are going to dinner."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Camila said carelessly and walked off.

Lauren looked at Keaton who frowned. He was not expecting Camila to be so cold and uptight. From everything he had heard, she was a ray of sunshine and she was really fun and cute.

"She's a bit rude," Keaton said, walking with Lauren into the building.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I mean, she's literally treated you like shit." Keaton frowned. "And you're touring with her for another year!"

"She's not usually like that." Lauren sighed.

Lauren went to soundcheck, which she was late for, and the girls scolded her for it. They didn't have as much time to sing a bunch of songs and mess around because Lauren was so late. Keaton watched all the girls sing together and he thought that they were pretty good.

When Lauren met up with Keaton, she smiled and gave him a hug and pecked his lips. "Hey, did you like our little performance there?"

"Yeah, but you sounded better than the others." Keaton pecked Lauren's lips.

When Keaton had said that, the other girls had been there, listening to them. They definitely didn't like him. He was being rude and he had said it in such a rude tone. They had been annoyed when Lauren hadn't said anything about it.

When Camila's soundcheck came around, Lauren stayed to listen behind the stage with Keaton. He didn't really understand why she wanted to listen. She was goofing off with Shawn and Colson, laughing and telling jokes like she usually would.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Camila squealed as Colson laughed and tickled Camila and Shawn tickled Camila too.

Lauren had wished it were here, holding Camila and tickling her till she couldn't take it. Lauren wished it were her but it wasn't and Camila was acting strange. Plus, Lauren had Keaton to keep her company.

"OKAY!" Martin shouted from the sounding booth. "BACK TO BUSINESS!"

They all nodded and Shawn and Colson left the stage to go to their dressing room so that they could let Camila do her thing.

Camila sat down at the piano and started to play a little melody and then she started to sing. It wasn't completely how it was going to sound, but it was a start.

When Lauren heard the unfamiliar melody, she froze. Maybe it was one of the songs Camila was writing.

_Stay back, stay long_

_And you, move on_

_I stress, come close_

_Move on, please don't_

Camila sang into the microphone, a little unsure of how the song sounded, but she kept playing the piano repeatedly.

_Hello, how are you? How you've been?_

_Lately, I wonder how it feels to steal your kiss_

_Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well_

_And you can read between the lines but God, I fell_

Lauren didn't understand the logic in the lyrics of the unfamiliar song. She had never heard the song, but boy did Camila make it sound so depressing.

_I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof_

_I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you_

_I only told the moon about the way you move_

_I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too_

Lauren listened closely to the lyrics and the music and she couldn't make out the reasons why Camila had decided to play the song. _But wait, her? Camila used a she pronoun?!_

_Silence, too loud_

_Say it, not now_

_So how are you? How you've been?_

_Lately, I wonder how it feels to taste your lips_

_Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well_

_And you can read between the lines but God, I fell_

_I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof_

_I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you_

_I only told the moon about the way you move_

_I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too_

_That I give it all to you_

_I give it all to you_

_I give it all to you_

_I only told the moon_

_Ahh and another love song will play on the radio, you know_

_Ahh and I'll wait for the moon to lean in close_

_And say_

_That he only told the moon, tonight up on the roof_

_He told me that he's scared that all his thoughts they look like you_

_I only told the moon about the way you move_

_I asked her to please tell me if you tell this to her too_

_That I give it all to you_

_I give it all to you_

_I give it all to you_

_We only told the moon_

_We only told the moon_

When Camila finished singing, Lauren couldn't help but clap but she didn't. She didn't want to interrupt the grumpy Camila while she was playing. And then Camila grabbed her guitar and a stool. She placed the stool near the mic stand and started strumming to another unreleased song.

_I woke up just to miss ya_

_I woke up just to check if my phone decides to whisper_

_You said you needed time so I made the clock move quicker_

_Honestly, you were my only friend_

_I hate to say I need ya_

_Look for you in everyone and all it does it feed the_

_Urge to call you up so I made myself delete ya_

_Jenny said it's the right thing to do_

Lauren's first thought was, this is a lot more upbeat and less depressing and then 'Who the hell was Jenny?!' Lauren didn't understand the meaning of this song either.

_Tell me is it;_

_Loud where you are dear?_

_There's a silence here_

_Where are you anymore? (oh-oh)_

_'Cause there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

_Baby, there's a pillowcase where you lay next to me_

_It's 3 AM, you know, I know, can't cure the vacancy_

_Oh baby, there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

Lauren didn't understand who Camila was writing about because she had only had two lovers and they were on good terms. Not on terms where they were jealous if they dated someone else or anything.

Camila played a bit of freestyle on the guitar before continuing on with the song lyrics.

_Tell me is it;_

_Loud where you are dear?_

_There's a silence here_

_Where are you anymore?_

_'Cause there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

_Baby, there's a pillowcase where you lay next to me_

_It's 3 AM, you know, I know, can't cure the vacancy_

_Oh baby, there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

_'Cause there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

_Baby, there's a pillowcase where you lay next to me_

_It's 3 AM, you know, I know, can't cure the vacancy_

_Oh baby, there's a u shaped space where your hands used to be_

When Camila finished the song, she played right into the next song. Lauren was still confused and when she looked to Keaton, he looked bored out of his mind.

"Babe, you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out who she's singing and writing about." Keaton said. "I mean, she's only dated Shawn and Austin Mahone in her lifetime."

"True, true," Lauren said, stealing a kiss from him.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I took your hand and I jumped right in_

_I guess everything has a consequence, oh I, I_

_I get mad, and put on a show_

_'Cause the highs are high but the lows are low_

_You control me more than you've ever known_

_But I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Must be love_

_Or this wouldn't hurt so much_

_And I wouldn't think so much_

_And I could just give you up, up, oh_

_It must be love_

_Or this wouldn't hurt so much_

_And I wouldn't think so much_

_And I could just give you up, up_

_I fall hard, that's just how I am_

_And I bend and break like a rubber band_

_Everything gets real after two AM_

_So don't, don't, don't look at me like that_

_When you were the one that implied that_

_'Cause I'mma look at you right back_

_I promise that you ain't gon' like that, yeah_

_We fuss and we fight, forget that night_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Must be love_

_Or this wouldn't hurt so much_

_And I wouldn't think so much_

_And I could just give you up, up, oh_

_It must be love_

_Or this wouldn't hurt so much_

_And I wouldn't think so much_

_And I could just give you up, up, oh_

_Love, love, love_

_And I could just give you up_

_Love_

_Must be love_

_Or this wouldn't hurt so much (so much)_

_And I wouldn't think so much_

_And I could just give you up, up_

When Camila finished, she put the guitar in its stand and carried the stool behind the stage to see Lauren and Keaton talking. Of course, they'd be listening in.

"Camila!" Lauren shouted but Camila walked away, faster than she ever could.

~!~

At the end of Camila's performance, instead of inviting everyone up on stage, she was going to perform the three songs that she had played during soundcheck plus Take Me To Church.

"So for these last four songs, I want you to put your flashlights in the air and just listen!" Camila said in the microphone. "You may or may not know them. The first one is Take Me To Church by Hozier, and then there's Only Told The Moon, Must be Love, and the last one is U Shaped Space."

Camila sang Take Me To Church first only to tease them. She then sang Only Told the Moon and then Must Be Love. When she sang the last song, it was more cheerful so that they wouldn't leave in a very sad way because all of the songs she sang at the end were pretty sad.

They still dropped confetti on the crowd just to make the concert a bit more cheerful. Camila smiled at the crowd and walked off stage to go shower.

When Lauren rolled into bed after her dinner with her boyfriend, she unlocked her phone and scrolled through YouTube. They were staying in Toronto so Keaton had booked a hotel room for the night and then they would see if Keaton could stay on tour with Lauren.

When she scrolled through her recommendations, she saw a video that had been posted around half an hour ago.

**Take Me To Church, Must Be Love, U Shaped Space, and Only Told The Moon-Camila Cabello Concert in Toronto 4/27/18  
 _Camila & Ari Updates... 42k Subscribers  
43 minutes ago _**

_Comments (21k)_

**Jauregui Updates:  
** _damn, she lit the place on fire w those songs! <3 _

**Camrina Stan:  
** _dude, she sounds so sad in those songs. Like all the emotions pouring out._

**Sinu Cabello:  
** _Aww, my baby sounds so sad. I love you  
 **Replies (25k)**_ **  
Camila Cabello:  
** _love you too mom._

**Shawnmila9019:  
** _love this. <3_

Lauren read all the comments carefully and smiled at a lot of them. The love that she gets is amazing. Lauren felt happy because Camila had a whole bunch of people who loved her for her and her music. She was finally able to open up.

**Lauren Jauregui:  
** _wish I was there to witness live xx_

Yet Lauren was not able to comprehend what Camila was thinking because she was blind of Camila's feelings and she had always been blind when it came to Camila and it would always be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this is my least favorite chapter so far! But it's to build up the plot line. ily guys! Thanks for reading!  
> -Aj


	10. Somebody Else

**May 21st, 2018**

After the Los Angeles concert, Camila hadn't spoken to Lauren since. It had been about a week and a half and they were on their way to Europe for the European leg of the tour. Camila had spent that week and a half with Lucy, Vero, Dinah, and Matt.

Lucy and Vero had flown in the night after the Los Angeles tour. They had met Matt soon after flying into LAX. Lucy loved the guy, in a platonic way. She thought that Matt was a genuine guy, sweet, kind, and a gentleman.

Veronica thought that Matt was okay. She thought that he was a bit suspicious, but that wasn't her fault. She had thoughts and she kept them to herself. She was just happy that Camila had found a "possible" love interest. 

Vero and Lucy hadn't talked about what had happened in Barcelona yet and they hadn't told Lauren or Camila. Both girls noticed how Camila and Lauren hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left. While Lucy liked the idea of Keaton and Lauren dating, Vero did not approve.

Matt was going to join Camila for the European leg of the tour since they got to know each other a lot over the past week and a half. He had been nothing but a gentleman to Camila and she had liked that he treated her with respect.

"Mila, you excited to see Matt again?" Lucy asked Camila.

"Yeah, but I'm not excited to see Lauren and Keaton for the next year and a half or however long it is," Camila said.

"Why'd you let him join then?"

"Because it would make her happy." Camila sighed.

"She's not happy with you mad at her."

"Luce, seriously." Camila rolled her eyes. "Have you seen those two together, it's sickening."

"Yes, I've seen them." Lucy shook her head. "It is disgusting. So for this part of the tour, are we doing tour buses or plane?"

"Tour bus," Camila said. "We rented a few buses and we'll have the same arrangements for the buses."

Lucy nodded and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and waited for them to get to Europe for the tour.

~!~

It was the first concert in Europe and Camila didn't know why she was so nervous. It was probably because she was in a different country. She wasn't used to performing in a different country.

Camila watched Fifth Harmony perform on stage and as the minutes passed by, the more nervous she got. But all the nervousness went away when Matt came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Matt rested his head on Camila's shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Camila smiled.

They watched as the girls from Fifth Harmony exited the stage and walked by. Dinah winked at Camila as did Normani when they walked by. Ally gave a small smile but Lauren, she scowled at Matt, whose arms were still wrapped around Camila.

Matt let go of his grip and let Camila go, letting her turn around to face him. "See you when the concert is over?"

"Yup." He smiled. "Now go make Manchester fall in love with you."

Camila nodded her head and ran to the platform that would raise her up to the top of the staircase that she would use throughout the entire tour. When she got to the top, she grabbed the electric guitar on its stand that was next to her. She put it around her and then the spotlight hit her.

She smiled and the music started for Never Be The Same. She sang her heart out, bringing Shawn and Colson onto the stage during certain songs. Colson sang during all the rap parts in her songs and Shawn would occasionally play the guitar and sing with Camila.

Camila played all of her songs and when it was nearing the end of the concert, she took a seat at the grand piano. She placed her microphone on the stand that was connected to the piano.

"I've been working on a song, well more of a cover," Camila said. "It's called Somebody Else by The 1975. It's explicit and I'm sorry for all the kids out there. But I mean, Fifth Harmony sang Dope without having to skip words. So here's my go at Somebody Else."

_So I heard you found somebody else_

_And at first, I thought it was a lie_

_I took all my things that make sounds_

_The rest I can do without_

Camila sang the first verse with ease, not pouring much feeling into this part of the song. Not yet, at least.

_I don't want your body_

_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

_Our love has gone cold_

_You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

Camila had related to this song a lot because of this part of the chorus. It had reminded her of her and Lauren's "relationship."

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

_And then leaving with somebody else_

_No, I don't want your body_

_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Camila then played a soft and elegant solo instead of singing the post-chorus. It was just a short fifteen to a twenty-second piano solo.

_Come on baby_

_This ain't the last time that I'll see your face_

_Come on baby_

_You said you'd find someone to take my place_

This part of the song made Camila relate to it because of how Lauren found someone to take Camila's place. It also reminded her how Lauren replaced her with Luis and Keaton.

_Oh I just don't believe that you have got it in you cause_

_We are just gonna keep "doin' it" and every time_

_I start to believe in anything you're saying_

_I'm reminded that I should be getting over it_

And when Lauren crawled into her room after a party, drunk and high, and kiss her senseless. Then Lauren would leave early the next morning and go on as nothing happened. Camila never really got over it either.

_I don't want your body_

_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

_Our love has gone cold_

_You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

_And then leaving with somebody else_

_No, I don't want your body_

_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Camila sang the chorus again, but with more passion. Like the music building up to its climax, like in a story when a character gets killed or harmed and there's background music that is very intense. She played the piano solo for the post-chorus, but this time it was more aggressive sounding and more of a climax of the story kind of sound.

_Get someone you love?_

_Get someone you need?_

_Fuck that, get money_

_I can't give you my soul, 'cause we're never alone_

_Get someone you love?_

_Get someone you need?_

_Fuck that, get money_

_I can't give you my soul, 'cause we're never alone_

_Get someone you love?_

_Get someone you need?_

_Fuck that, get money_

_I can't give you my soul, 'cause we're never alone_

_Get someone you love?_

_Get someone you need?_

_Fuck that, get money_

_I can't give you my soul, 'cause we're never alone_

Camila poured every ounce of emotion into the bridge. She sang her heart out. She sang all the emotion that she contained for so long and let it out. It was like all the hot air was surfacing to the top and letting it go.

_I don't want your body_

_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_

_Our love has gone cold_

_You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_

_And then leaving with somebody else_

_No, I don't want your body_

_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Camila sang the chorus one last time, building down from the climax of the song. Her voice got a lot softer and you could tell too.

Camila stood up after finishing the song and grabbed her microphone. She walked to the middle of the stage in front of the piano and smiled.

"Thank you, Manchester!" Camila shouted.

They weren't going to have an after party type of thing for a while. Camila was just going to sing an extra song or two and/or Fifth Harmony would perform an extra song.

Camila walked off the stage and saw Lauren standing there, still in awe from the last song that she had sung. But Camila walked past Lauren and towards Matt.

When she got to him, she gave him a hug. When she pulled away, Matt smiled. "That was an amazing performance."

"Thank you." Camila grinned. "That means a lot."

"Didn't know you were a fan of The 1975," Matt said.

"Are you?"

"Mhm."

"Finally something in music other than Queen and Led Zepplin we can bond over." Camila joked.

"Yeah really." Matt smiled.

Lauren was furious when she overheard Camila and Matt talking about The 1975. Lauren had introduced Camila to the band. Lauren was the reason why she sang Somebody Else or she would've sung something else.

Lauren didn't understand the reasoning behind why Camila sang the song. Maybe to throw the fact that Camila didn't care anymore in Lauren's face. Lauren wasn't very happy. Keaton was going to meet up with some of Luis's buddies in Manchester so she was alone.

That was the reason why she stayed to watch Camila's performance. Lauren still didn't understand why Camila was still being cold to her. Was it going to be like that through the entire tour? Lauren had just gotten Camila back and just lost the girl so soon.

Lauren walked into the dressing room and grabbed her shower bag, heading to the showers. She stripped down naked and stepped into the small shower space. She let the ice, cold water flow down her body as all the memories replayed in her head.

Lauren shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her body and she made her way to the locker room to change. She stepped in front of a mirror to brush her hair and to wash her face.

That is until Camila entered the room. Lauren stiffened and hoped that Camila wouldn't talk to her. But Camila said nothing, passing by like it was nothing.

Lauren changed quickly and exited the locker room as quickly as she could. She couldn't handle the tension. It was too much for her at the moment.

Lauren entered her bus and stormed off to her bunk. She passed Ally and Normani who was sitting in the small living space, on their phones.

Ally got up from her spot on the couch and walked back to Lauren's bunk. She opened the closed curtain and sat crisscrossed in front of Lauren's bunk.

"Hey Lo, what's wrong?"

"I'm mad at Camila," Lauren grumbled.

"Tell me something we don't already know." Ally said softly.

"She's so infuriating." Lauren huffed. "She literally ignored me for no reason and still is."

"Lo, maybe you should confront her about it." Ally said. "Maybe it'll help."

"Maybe." Lauren sighed.

"Get some sleep and we'll talk more over coffee in the morning about how you're going to approach her."

"I never agreed to talk to her." Lauren hissed.

"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow over coffee, after you get some sleep."

"Fine," Lauren grumbled.

Ally shut the curtain to Lauren's bunk and walked back into the living area. She took a seat and Normani looked up from her phone.

"What's going on?"

"Lolo is being emo because Mila is ignoring her for some unknown reason."

"Those two need to get it together." Normani shook her head. "And Lo needs to get rid of Keaton. He's super annoying."

"Agreed, but if he makes Lo happy, then we keep him around."

"Do you like Matt?" Normani asked.

Ally took a second to think about Matt. He was kind, sweet, and caring to Camila and everyone else around him. Of course, she liked him. Matt was everything a woman could dream of in a man. But Ally hadn't been attracted to him in that way. She had her boyfriend, Troy.

"Of course, he's so sweet to Mila." Ally smiled.

"Those two just need to be civil, at least," Normani said and went back to looking at her phone.


	11. Cheaters and Insults

**May 24th, 2018**

Lauren rolled over in her bunk when the light entered, shining in her face. She groaned and when she covered her face, Ally ripped the blankets off of Lauren and causing Lauren to roll out onto the floor. Ally crouched down next to Lauren's face and patted her face.

Lauren's eyes opened slowly and when she saw Ally crouching over her, she glared. Lauren absolutely hating being woken up. Lauren liked waking up on her own. Usually, she would slap them on the face.

"What." Lauren deadpanned. "What's so important to wake me up?"

"Why don't you check Twitter?" Ally shot back.

Lauren reached out to find her phone and when she did, she found a whole lot of notifications from Twitter. She groaned and unlocked her phone and opening Twitter.

**_@keanamarie_  
_ ** _@laurenjauregui, your bf was spotted kissing a British model last night..._

**_@alexaferrer_ ** _  
watch out. @laurenjauregui_

**_@CleverNews_ ** _  
Lauren Jauregui's boyfriend, Keaton Stromberg was spotted with Dana Rae Myles, a British model. see more info here. @laurenjauregui _

Lauren shut her phone off, not wanting to see more. She started tearing up. Never in a million years had she ever thought that Keaton would cheat on her. She looked at Ally and Ally knew what Lauren was saying, just only with a look.

"He hasn't returned." Ally said.

"I'm gonna burn his shit." Lauren hissed. "Let him see how it feels. I know a lot of his prized possessions are in his bag."

"Like what?"

"His guitar pick collection, which I'm keeping, a bunch of pocket knives, and his favorite blanket."

Lauren took his bag and all of Keaton's belongings and carried it outside. Lauren got a metal trashcan and filled it with paper, starting a fire in the trashcan, throwing Keaton's belongings in the bin one at a time and watched his stuff burn.

**_@laurenjauregui_   
** _fuck you. don't come back. Burned all of your shit._

_Retweets (15k)_  
 **@camrenisreal97  
** yes, sis. we never liked him!  
 **@jaureguiqueen96  
** preach 🙏

Lauren smiled and felt better. She exited her tour bus to meet up in the arena that the girls would be performing at. They were in London now and Lauren had always wanted to visit London. Unfortunately, to her, they'd only be there for two days.

Lauren entered the building and heading off to the dressing room to hang out with Dinah. Lauren did a bit of exploring until she found the dressing room. When Lauren opened the door to the dressing room, she swore her eyes were scarred.

~!~

Camila and Matt had been hanging out a lot. Dinah and Matt were both in Camila's tour bus, along with Lucy and Vero. All the girls had been getting along well with Matt. He would be a gentleman with the girls and they would talk about music, movies, television shows, or past experiences. Camila had been grateful that they had gotten along well.

Camila would sometimes catch Matt's stares of admiration or quick glances and vice versa. That is until Matt had asked her to a date. Not a date to dinner in public, but just to watch a movie kind of date on the tour bus after they left Manchester.

So the night of the twenty-third, they kicked everyone out of the bus for a few hours so that they could have their date. Matt kissed Camila that night and Camila kissed him back. Matt had also asked Camila to be his girlfriend and Camila accepted.

Camila and Matt had both agreed to keep their relationship to themselves. The last thing they needed was the press getting into their relationship and making assumptions. They also didn't want the fans to make assumptions either.

That morning, Camila and Matt was hanging out in the dressing room. They were chatting about their childhoods and siblings.

"So how old is Sofi?" Matt asked.

"She's eleven." Camila smiled. "She has to be my favorite person on Earth at the moment, other than you guys and my parents."

Talking about Sofi or her parent's always made Camila smile in the dorkiest way. She loved her family more than anything in the world. If it were to choose music or her family, she'd always pick her family. Camila couldn't lose her family for fame.

"What makes her your favorite person on Earth?"

"Well, she's a little ball of sunshine when we hang out." Camila started. "We like to watch the same Disney movies. We both like to sing karaoke, even if it's just Disney soundtracks or modern day radio music. Sofi is learning the piano and the guitar at the performing arts school I went to and when I'm home, we like to play a few things together. She's so sweet and kind, her friends are the nicest people on Earth too."

"She sounds like a very sweet person," Matt said, grinning at Camila's animated way of talking.

Camila leaned in to kiss Matt. She connected their lips, for a short, sweet kiss. But Matt didn't pull away, he kissed her back. He was about to dart his tongue in Camila's mouth, but before he could, the door opened.

The pair pulled away quickly and when Camila looked at the figure, she was surprised. There stood Lauren, looking like death. Her hair hadn't been combed and her face looked pale as a white wall.

"Can this day get any worse?" Lauren muttered to herself, walking towards the chair and slumping down into the chair.

"Could you possibly tell me what happened?" Matt asked. "It helps to let it all out."

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business." Lauren snapped.

Matt looked at Camila and Camila smiled softly at him. Matt looked over to Lauren, who seemed to be sulking in the chair.

"Your heart might be broken, but you should not lash out on others with the emotion," Matt said softly. "Try putting the emotions into your singing later tonight, or writing your feelings into a song or just plain out writing them down on paper. Maybe go to the gym and workout, whatever helps you. But lashing out at others does not help."

Lauren ignored Matt and continued drowning in her thoughts. Lauren didn't want to listen to him. She didn't like Matt. She didn't know him at all, all she knew was that he had his tongue down Camila's throat and she didn't like it. Lauren wasn't jealous or anything, she just didn't like his vibe.

Lauren was relieved when Dinah entered the room, whistling and looking cheerful. She also had a box of Cinnabon cinnamon rolls. Lauren got up and approached Dinah.

"Dinah, you are the best," Lauren said, opening the box and taking a roll.

"Never said they were for you." Dinah rolled her eyes and placed the box on the coffee table. "Just kidding, they're for everyone."

"And why are you being so generous this morning?" Lauren said, gobbling down her roll.

"Because I feel bad for you and Mani wanted breakfast," Dinah said.

"About what?" Camila asked.

Lauren gave Dinah a warning look, but the girl looked to Camila and started running her mouth as Dinah would normally.

"Keaton cheated on Lauren with a British model," Dinah said. "She's hot, no homo."

"Dinah, not helping." Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Lauren, why didn't you tell me?" Camila asked.

"Because you've been acting like an asshole the past few weeks to me," Lauren said. "Are you that fucking stupid? I mean, no wonder why you had no friends in school."

Lauren let the words slip right out of her mouth. Everyone in the room, even Lucy and Vero who had just entered the room, gaped at her. Lauren didn't seem to notice anything.

"Are you kidding me?" Camila said. "I'm sorry I had social anxiety and I was an introvert. I couldn't help it."

"You're so fucking stupid." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Just like before when you let me sneak into your room after a party and let me kiss you."

"You took my first kiss and I never asked you for you to." Camila glared. "I was saving it for someone special. Lauren, I think that you need to leave. Go somewhere else but here."

"Oh really?" Lauren growled. "Last I checked, we have a concert."

"You can miss soundcheck, just please, leave," Camila said softly, on the verge of tears. "Or I'll have you, specifically, removed from this tour. I think the other three can manage without you."

"You're fuckin' with me." Lauren chuckled.

"Are you high or drunk right now?" Dinah asked.

"Why the hell would you think that?!" Lauren shouted. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Considering your boyfriend cheated on you." Dinah trailed off.

"Yeah, no shit." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Lucy and Vero looked back and forth between each other and Lauren. Vero nodded and Lucy walked towards Lauren. "I think you need to go."

Lucy pushed Lauren out of the room, leaving Camila, Dinah, and Matt. Camila was letting out a few tears. Lauren's words had hurt her like a knife stabbing her, but only with words.

"Walz, you okay?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah." Camila sniffled. "It'll be okay. Could you give us a moment?"

Dinah nodded and exited the room, leaving Camila and Matt alone. Matt looked at Camila with sympathetic eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Camila said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Lauren took my first kiss."

"It's fine," Matt said. "She was out of line and I know you thought that I would judge you. I won't judge you, that was in the past and that's over now."

"Thanks for understanding." Camila smiled.

Camila pecked Matt's lips before exiting the room to go get her makeup down for the concert. She just hoped Lauren wouldn't ruin anything that night.

~!~

Lauren got onto the stage with the three other girls. She was nervous and not ready to perform. The girls got a different stage scene, a car that was on fire on top of the long row of three steps. The lights were still dim so that they could get into their places.

Lauren stood on the flipped over car that was on fire, while the other girls stood around the car. Lauren had only gotten to stand on the car because Ally was scared of the fake fire and Normani and Dinah wouldn't want to try to move from the top of the car to the stage.

The girls had also changed up the songs that they would sing. They would sing Work From Home first, then Squeeze, Worth It, Reflection, All In My Head, and lastly Miss Movin' On. It was Dinah's turn to pick the songs.

Lauren sat down on the flipped over car and waited for the spotlight to point at her for Work For Home. Technically she would be the only one on stage for her part and then the music would stop, letting the next girl appear on stage for their part and so on.

The smoke filled the atmosphere of the stage to add effect to the burning car. And when the car's fake fire started, the crowd silenced as the music started to Work From Home. The spotlight hit Lauren and she started singing, still sitting.

Then when Lauren finished the first verse, the spotlight dimmed and when Normani appeared on the stage, the music started up again. Normani sang the pre-chorus and then the spotlight went back to Lauren who sang the chorus. Then Ally appeared for the second verse.

Dinah then appeared for the pre-chorus, letting the spotlight hit on all of the girls after Dinah sang the pre-chorus and they all sang the chorus. And when Ty's part started, Lauren jumped down from the car and joined the girls.

During Squeeze, Lauren cried during the chorus and she then cried in Miss Movin' On. When they exited the stage, Lauren saw Matt and Camila chatting animatedly and then watching them exchange a kiss.

Lauren was, indeed, jealous of what Camila had with Matt. Lauren opened her phone and called up Brad because he had asked her to call him but she never did. The phone rang three times until Brad answered.

" _Hey, what's up_?" Brad's squeaky, but raspy voice said through the phone.

"Just need some help," Lauren said.

" _Is this about Keaton_?" Brad asked. " _Because Luis and I are gonna beat the shit out of him_."

"Yeah, but also, how are you doing though?" Lauren asked.

" _I got signed with the boys into Atlantic Records,_ " Brad said happily. " _Our cover of One Direction got us this so, yeah."_

"Hopefully you could tour with us one day," Lauren said.

" _Yeah, when do you have the next break?"_

"After this tour ends." Lauren sighed.

" _Well, we get to come to Germany when you're there touring,"_ Brad said. " _We'll be there for a music festival, in Berlin."_

"Yeah, we're performing there too," Lauren said. "Along with Camila."

" _Sick, we'll meet up then,"_ Brad said. _"Ay, dawg, don't worry about Keaton. Also, this time please don't avoid calling me up."_

"I won't," Lauren said.

" _Good, talk later_?"

"Yeah, bye."

Lauren hung up and put her phone on the table behind the stage. She smiled widely and watched as Camila walks onto the stage. She listened as the fans screamed as the first song started. She heard them chanting her name.

"Hey Lo," Vero said, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Vero, what do you want?"

"Can you and Mila make up because you guys are killing everyone on tour with your tension," Vero said bluntly. "I mean, even Shawn can't handle that shit."

"Well maybe if she told me, it would help." Lauren huffed. "She literally snapped at me this morning."

"You threw the fact that you took her first kiss in front of Matt," Vero said calmly. "Just try to sit down with her and talk, without screaming at each other."

"That's all we know how to do," Lauren muttered.

"When you guys make up, we're all going shopping," Vero said, getting up and walking away.

Of course, Vero and Lucy always had a point. Vero, always being the upfront one and Lucy being the indirect person giving signs and trying to make people notice without being direct. The two girls had always been like that.

Lauren got up and walked past Lucy and Vero in the hallway to the dressing room. And when she passed the two girls, they were kissing. Of course, how could Lauren not have noticed before? They had always been jealous of each other's boyfriends or girlfriends. Lauren grinned at them and entered the dressing room.

~!~

Camila entered the dressing room, surprised to see Lauren. She noticed that Lauren rolled her eyes when Matt appeared behind Camila. Camila turned around to face Matt.

"Could you let us have a chat alone, please?"

"Yeah, of course," Matt said quietly. "I'll be on the bus."

Matt walked out of the room, leaving Camila and Lauren only. Camila cleared her throat, hoping that Lauren would look up from her phone. Lauren shut her phone off and sat it down on the coffee table. "What?"

Camila took a seat in the chair next to the couch and tried to find the right words to say to Lauren. They had both messed up a lot over the years because they had either misinterpreted each other's words or the words came out sounding different than what they had meant.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Lauren asked coldly. "I mean, we can't even talk without screaming at each other."

"About this morning," Camila said.

"Why don't we talk about why you're mad at me first." Lauren snapped. "Then maybe we can go from there if you choose to tell me."

"It's nothing," Camila said. "I have Matt now."

"What the hell are you saying?" Lauren said. "That makes no fucking sense."

Camila sat there, trying to find the words to say. "Well, Lauren," Camila said with a shaky voice. "Why don't you think about this, you took my first kiss. You also made me realize something and when I saw you again, it came back."

"Oh my god, you're trying to tell me you were jealous." Lauren chuckled. "I'm not gay. It was just an experiment."

Lauren lied right through her own words. She knew she would've regretted it, as soon as it exited her mouth. She saw Camila's face turn from calm to angry. What Lauren had said was more of an impulsive kind of move. 

"If it was an experiment, then you should've kissed someone else and not take my first kiss." Camila spat. "I wanted it to be someone special."

"So I'm not special now?" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"If it were an experiment, no," Camila said. "Who knows, maybe I would've been better off kissing Lucy and Vero."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I kissed your best friends," Camila said. "If you're even smart enough at the moment to understand that."

"I'm smarter than you'll ever be!" Lauren shouted.

"You sure?" Camila asked. "Because _you're_ the one who went and did drugs. _You're_ the one who crawled into my room at night because you were scared. _You're_ the one who needed my help to pass your finals."

"You wouldn't be where you are without me," Lauren said coldly.

"What makes you say that?" Camila asked.

"You wouldn't have even been able to write a fucking song without me being in your life!"

"I wrote Real Friends first and I could've written it without you in my life because everyone I was friends with were fake."

"Because you couldn't keep a friend." Lauren spat. "I mean, seriously, you were an introvert. No one wanted to be friends with an introvert."

"Wow, Lauren," Camila said. "Great to know that. You can also explain this to Martin because he's standing right behind you."

Camila got up and grabbed her thing and rushed out of the room. She ran down the hallway and out of the arena, running past the buses and away from everything. She ran and ran down the streets of London. Camila then found an open café at the end of a block. She entered the warm building and took a seat at a table in the back.

Camila ordered a coffee, black with no sugar or creamer, and opened her notebook to write. Camila stayed in the café, ignoring all of Matt, Martin, Dinah, Vero, and Lucy's calls. They could find her. Camila was in a public place, hell anyone could find her.

That is until Matt entered the building. He spotted Camila in the back and walked towards her. He took a seat across from Camila and put his hand over Camilas.

"Babe, please come back to the bus and lay down with me," Matt said.

"I can't." Camila sniffled and closed her notebook.

"Please, Martin wants to speak to you and Lucy and Vero are worried out of their minds," Matt said. "I overheard Martin and Lauren speaking and I think she's going back to Miami for a few weeks. Please just come back."

Camila nodded and Matt helped her out of the café and back to the arena. When they got to the buses, he helped Camila into her bunk and he laid down next to her, as she buried her head into Matt's neck.


	12. No One Deserves No One

**May 24**

Lauren sat on the plane back to Miami. She was beyond angry with Camila, but more of herself. She shouldn't have thrown the fact that she had kissed Camila in Matthew's face. Lauren also didn't like Matthew, even though she had never met him let alone spoken to him.

Maybe this was Lauren's brain telling her that she was jealous. No, she couldn't be jealous. Camila wasn't hers and that was wrong. Plus, Lauren could never be with Camila. It was going to affect their careers in the music industry.

Since Lauren wouldn't be on tour for the next week, she would probably go to the studio with Brad or by herself. Lauren had written a bunch of songs on her phone for herself and for the group. Lauren felt as if it were the right time to record a song with the week time gap.

Lauren's phone kept on buzzing as the notifications came in. Most of them were from Twitter. Lauren didn't dare look at the Twitter notifications because they were probably true. But it was hard to not look at Twitter and not be curious. So Lauren opened Twitter.

**_@5Hnewsx:_ **   
_Lauren spotted at the airport going to Miami?_ _ click here for photo _

**_@camrenisreal to @5Hnewsx:_ **   
_any theory?_

**_@5hnewsx to @camrenisreal:_ **   
_family troubles?_

**_@shawnmilaisreal to @5hnewsx and @camrenisreal:_ **   
_she probably got kicked off of tour. NGL_

**_@5hnewsx to @shawnmilaisreal and @camrenisreal:_ **   
_doubt it. That is unless she did something bad. She'll be back on tour soon, hopefully._

**_@MartinUtoff to @camrenisreal @5hnewsx and @shawnmilaisreal:_ **   
_Lauren has been sent home for a week to think over her decisions. That is all. She will not be leaving the group though._

Lauren exited out of Twitter and laid her head against the window. She fell asleep and started to dream. She dreamed of being a solo artist, without restraints on what she would sing and what she could sing. That was her dream.

~!~

Lauren entered her parent's house and ran up to her room. She entered her room and dialed Brad's number.

" _Hey Lo, what's going on_?"

"Got kicked off of the tour for a week, can I join you in the studio?" Lauren asked. "I plan on recording a few things."

" _Well, you're signed under Sony and we're not_ ," Brad said.

"Alright, can I just join you there then?" Lauren asked.

" _Yeah, we'll see if we can get you into a recording room_ ," Brad said.

"Thanks, I'm going to drive down to the studio."

" _See you there,_ " Brad said. " _Also, wanna have dinner tonight_?"

"Yeah, sure." Lauren smiled. "See you."

" _Wear something nice, bye_."

Lauren shut her phone off and put it on the charger. She opened her small closet and picked out a black and white striped cropped tank top and her leather jacket. She then put on denim shorts that were ripped at the edges. She put on a pair of Converse and grabbed her phone.

Lauren exited her house and got into her car. She looked at Brad's location and set the location on her Google Maps. She drove to the studio and when she got there, Brad was standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

Lauren got out of the car and approached Brad, who didn't seem to notice her. She took the cigarette out of his hand and inhaled it.

"Dude, the hell," Brad said.

"Didn't know you smoked." Lauren shrugged.

"You're not supposed to be smoking," Brad said.

"Should you?" Lauren shot back.

"It's all good," Brad said. "No one cares."

"Sure..."

"We got you a small room to record," Brad said. "They said that they were unofficially under Sony, well kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Sony owns a few shares of Atlantic Records." Brad shrugged. "Come on."

Brad walked into the recording studio and into their studio. Brad flopped onto the couch, laying on one of the boy's laps. None of them seemed to notice them since they were on their phones. Brad put a finger on his mouth and Lauren chuckled.

Brad got out his phone and started playing All-Star on the speakers. The boys looked up to see Brad grinning at them.

"Turn it off, please." Tristan groaned.

"Yeah, please do." Connor shook his head.

Brad shut the music off and threw his phone at James. "Alright, guys this is Lauren. Lauren this is James, Connor, and Tristan." Brad said, pointing at the boys as he listed their names.

"Nice to meet you," Lauren said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" James asked.

"Eh, got kicked off for a week," Lauren said. "I might stay for a week and a half, depending on the recording and what I get done without them finding out."

"Secret solo mission?" Tristan asked.

"You could say so." Lauren shrugged. "I'm not leaving the girls, maybe just in case we go solo, I'll have something to promote after a while and then release. By then, I should have a bunch of things recording and ready to put on an album."

"Wow, you really thought out that scenario." Connor said.

"Yeah, prepared for the unexpected," Lauren said.

~!~

After Lauren went to get started recording her song, she and Brad left the studio together to go get dinner. Brad had picked a Chicago pizza kind of style restaurant. So basically a brick oven. They went to a pizza restaurant and when they entered the building, most of the people recognized them.

They took a seat at a booth and they ordered a Hawaiian pizza. They had both liked pineapples on pizza, which no one really liked because it was so odd or disgusting. Lauren only liked Hawaiian pizza because Camila always ordered Hawaiian pizza.

"So, I wanted to ask," Brad said. "What happened with Keaton? You don't have to answer."

"He cheated on me and then got caught smoking weed where he wasn't supposed to be. So now he's in jail in Manchester. He gets out next week, I think, and I think he's coming back to the states."

"Well, learn anything from him?"

"Yeah, all of Luis' guy friends cheat, except Luis." Lauren chuckled.

"Well, this is a straightforward question," Brad said. "Are you actually interested in me or are you using me for comfort?"

"I'm interested," Lauren said. "Sorry if it's too soon. Keaton wasn't exactly expected. I liked you after a few months in dating Luis but I was always high and shit."

"Yeah, what about Camila?"

"She's a bitch, nothing else."

"Weren't you two like best buddies though?"

"Eh, she's been a bitch since Keaton."

"Was she jealous?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, very." Lauren chuckled. "She's dating Matthew Hussey now."

"Wow, how long has she liked you?"

"Uh, probably since forever." Lauren shrugged. "But like, she's really clingy with Matthew."

"What does he do?"

"Love Guru." Lauren shook her head.

The waiter put the pizza on their table and Brad thanked the man. Brad put a slice on Lauren's plate and then his plate.

"Aw, thanks." Lauren smiled.

"You're really cute, you know that right?" Brad asked. "You didn't deserve Keaton or Luis or even Camila."

"Aw, please don't say that," Lauren said.

"Why not?"

"Because no one deserves no one," Lauren said.

"No idea where you're getting this."

"Something I picked up over the years." Lauren shrugged.

Brad and Lauren finished their pizza and Brad left a hundred dollar bill on the table. The exited the restaurant and had to push through an entire crowd of paparazzi. They were shouting questions like 'Are you dating' or 'Lauren, are you and Keaton officially over' or 'Is Brad your new boy toy' or questions that would come up frequently 'What happened to get you kicked off of tour?'

Lauren and Brad got into his manager's black SUV and the vehicle drove out of the parking lot. The drive back to the studio was a pretty long drive so Brad and Lauren agreed on The 1975 because Brad wouldn't agree to listen to Lana Del Rey.

The two sang along to all the songs that came on and then they goofed around a little bit by dancing to some of the songs or making bad jokes about the song.

As they neared the recording studio, the pair got quieter and they mumbled the song lyrics. That is until Lauren kissed Brad. Before Brad let his tongue slip through Lauren's lips, the SUV came to a stop and the engine shut off. They pulled away and got out of the vehicle without a word.

~!~

Vero and Lucy sat in the tour bus for their last night in Rome. They were going to Paris and then to Berlin for the music festival. Camila still hasn't opened up to them about what happened and why Lauren got sent back to the states. They assumed that the two had a fight or Lauren did something illegal or got high and offended Camila, getting her sent back home.

Vero thought that Lauren would get herself into trouble with the boys because she naturally attracted them with her looks. That and Lauren was always good with talking to boys and that's why she got to date Luis, who was a few years ahead of them. Vero had tried asking Matt about what happened and he only said that Lauren offended Camila and nothing else.

Lucy was more worried about Lauren's health but when she saw the articles on Lauren and Brad going out, she almost punched someone. Lucy was upset that Lauren moved on quickly and while she had just got cheated on. Lucy was also wary of Brad. Brad had, yes, being the good boy and smart kid who always raised his hand, but he threatened Lucy's life.

Lucy and Vero's heads looked at the door as the door opened and Camila emerged from the stairs with Matt. She had a smile on her face, one that didn't reach her eyes, and Matt looked comfortable but by his body language, he was worried that she wouldn't be fine.

Camila had just finished her concert in Rome and she had a secret song that she was going to play at the concert with her an only her acoustic guitar. Camila didn't share the information with anymore, not even Martin or Matt.

Camila took a seat on the other couch across from Vero and Lucy and Matt sat down next to Camila. "So what was the secret song?" Lucy asked.

"Love Yourself."

"The Justin Bieber song?" Lucy asked

"Yes, dumbass." Vero nudged Lucy. "What else would it be?"

"I don't know, what else would it be?" Lucy said.

"Anyways..." Vero said. "Can you please tell us what happened?"

"I don't know..." Camila trailed off. "It's really touchy on a few subjects."

"Please." Vero and Lucy said together. "I wanna know so then I can go kick her ass," Lucy said.

"Fine, only if you tell me what happened in Barcelona," Camila said.

Lucy and Vero looked at each other and then at Camila. "Fine, deal. But, we want to do an opening for one of your shows." Lucy said.

Camila took a second to think. If she let her two best friends go and do an opening, would they make it a disaster? Most likely. They would probably do some kind of comedy sessions like when they watch SNL and make fun of the people or act out the skits or whatever.

"Fine."

"Well, there was a lot of alcohol." Lucy started. "We went to the beach and then we also went to a bunch of nice restaurants. Oh yeah, we also got to go to a late night festival with dancing and music. It was awesome! I loved the festivals."

"Oh yeah, and then the weather was amazing," Vero said.

"And..." Camila winked.

There was a pause for a second. "We kissed."

"Finally." Camila let out a breath. "I thought you two would never."

"Alright, story time," Lucy said, laying back into the couch.

"Okay, so Lauren, you know, threw the first kiss into Matt's face and then we had a talk afterward," Camila said. "And basically it was an experiment, she told me no one liked me, and that I couldn't write a song without her being in my life."

"That asshole." Lucy shook her head. "I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Oh yeah, and now she's supposedly dating Brad," Vero said.

"I think she's not satisfied with her life," Lucy said.

"I'm not gonna talk about her anymore," Camila said, getting up and going back to her bunk.

Camila walked to her bunk and slid into it, shutting her eyes. Then she felt another body next to her body. "Hey." Camila smiled.

"Hey, can we talk?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I have to go back to London to finish a few things for the next convention in a few weeks," Matt said. "But I'll be back right after the convention."

"Okay," Camila said.

"And when I get back, I'll take you on a real date," Matt said. "We'll go to a fancy restaurant or just to a pizza place. But before I leave, I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Yes, one-hundred percent." Camila smiled, kissing Matt. When she pulled away, she asked, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning before you leave to go to Paris."

"Alright."

"Get some sleep."

Camila fell asleep in Matt's embrace and when she awoke in the morning, Matt was gone.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually hate this chapter but it's a filler 😈  
> i promise the good shit is coming soon   
> -aj


End file.
